The 7th Avenger
by Vex Matthewson
Summary: Things in Samantha Jennings life were going from weird to downright bizzare and the link was a green-eyed stranger who occupied her dreams. First Chapter is a blurb for better summmary Loki/OC Previously in Thor section
1. Blurb

Blurb

What if the God that Loki loved was lost when his arrogant brother decided to extract revenge on the frost Giants?

What if this God of Wisdom and intelligence was reincarnated on Earth as just an average 17 year old girl?

And what if when she joins the Avengers her past catches up with her?

This would basically be me creating a new superhero that would be introduced in Thor, then have her story, like it was her own movie, and then combines to the Avengers movie. I would really base it on the movies and not the Norse myths but I may use part of it for background but where names are concerned I will just use the movie names.

Tell me what you think? Oh and should I put this in the avengers section or a crossover between the two?

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that Marvel created**


	2. Speki Goddess of Wisdom and intelligence

The crowd's roar was deafening as the soon to be King walked down the aisle. He thrust his hammer into the air quantify the noise tenfold. All eyes seem to be on this young man, well all pars Speki, the goddess of wisdom and intelligence. The second best female warrior in the Kingdom, only after Sif of course. She, the goddess of war, and the warriors three and the two princes would travel on adventures near and far and even though they were young, they all had stories to tell.

At this moment in time Speki was looking at the other prince, the silver tongued Loki. She could see the pride in his eyes for his brother and though jealousy was scattered in them, the true meaning showed love and admiration. However there was a tint of mischief that was to be expected from Loki but what worried her was there was something different about it.

She stepped up and took his hand in hers. He recognised the connection by squeezing it slightly but never took his eyes off his brother. Speki's own eyes returned to watch Thor as the arrogant boy was made to be ruler of Asgard. She trusted Odin with everything she had and she knew that he had thought this through yet her high intelligence and gut instinct told her that Thor was not ready and today would be a mistake.

"Frost Giants" She heard the All-Father speak. She then felt the rumble of the Destroyer in the vaults below. The Princes, Sif, the warriors three and herself sprang into action. Once they reached the vaults though the damage was already done. Two guards lay dead and she could not see their faces. Parts of frost giants littered the room but nothing seemed to have been taken. Odin dismissed the group only allowing Loki and Thor to stay.

Speki looked to Loki before he gave a quick glance and a slight nod to say he was okay. She left the room with the others as they retreated to a common room of sorts for them as they waited for their friends. Speki found herself twirling her weapon, Fear, to help calm her nerves. She could tell she was making the others nervous though so she sheathed the two ended and double sided weapon into the slot purposely designed in her armour for it. It was once her grandfather's prized possession but no one in the Kingdom could master it until one day she had picked it up and it was a natural fit. Now neither went one way without the other.

"Are they still in the relics room?" Sif asked after awhile too impatient to wait. Speki closed her eyes and imagined herself there. It was one of the few tricks she had learnt from Loki as she believed you needed a bit of magic, strength, skill and intelligence to be a decent warrior. Her friends may disagree but at times like this they didn't mind this magic trick.

She looked around the relics room and caught the sight of Loki's cape as it exited. She couldn't fully project an image of herself or multiple images like Loki but she could see into places she had been in before.

"They've just left." She said.

"Well let's go find them then." Sif said leading the group out of the room. Even though she would deny it, you could see in her eyes that longing for Thor in more than a friend way.

They approached a door which would be likely to hold the brothers and when they heard the smashing of a table on the ground they knew it was what they were looking for.

They entered and saw Loki sitting on some steps while Thor stood up to welcome his friends.

Conversation continued around them but Speki headed straight to her lover. No one to this day has ever understood how their relationship worked but for some reason opposites attract and her logic was the perfect balance for his mischief. Loki was also the only person she thought she could talk to on Asgard on an intellectual level and not involve war.

They had been courting for 3 years, it would have been longer if it had not been for Speki's absence to help run and care for one of the nine realms. Everyone knew that it would be likely for them to be married soon as Frigga had already started planning the wedding but neither one approached the subject as they felt it best left alone until the time was right.

"What has Odin said?" She asked out the corner of her mouth once she sat down next to him. Both watched the group talk amongst themselves in front of them. Both were the outsiders but they were outsiders together.

"That Thor is not King yet and should not attack the frost Giants because of the actions of a few." He whispered back. "Oh you look beautiful today."

"And you looked handsome as a cow" Speki replied. She can see Loki smirking out of the corner of her eye but her attention is drawn back to the conversation surrounding Thor.

"Thor put this out of mind. Odin has decreed it. It is not wise to seek war in a land hoping for it." Speki said as she had tuned into both conversations at once.

"Aw but my dear Speki, was it not I that lead you to the gates of Hel and back? Alive?" Thor asked her.

"Yes but only because of your mistake." Speki answered but is ignored as Thor has already moved on to Sif. "And here I thought you and I could just spend the afternoon wondering the grounds." Speki said turning back to Loki.

"Tomorrow." He took her hand and kissed it lightly before pulling her up to stand with him. They follow the group hand in hand off on yet another adventure. "Now let's go keep Thor from causing Chaos. That's my job."


	3. Goodbye for now

The group rode to the Bifrost to meet Heimdall.

"Let me handle this one brother." Loki said as he walked over to the golden eyed man. He is quickly pushed aside by Thor as his attempts fail.

"What happened? Silver tongue turned to lead?" Volstagg chided to Loki as he walked past.

"Ignore him, he is just jealous that you have fighting skill and intelligence both of which he lacks." Speki said. She reached up and kissed him gently on the lips but only briefly. She then grabbed his hand and pulled him in after her.

She watched as the world around her changed into Jotunheim. When they landed she felt Loki's hand still within her own. She did not want to let got but she must as she reached over her shoulder to unsheathe Fear.

As they walked she began to calculate all the possible outcomes and battle strategies they may need. They enter the city which is desolate and crumbling.

"Where are they?" Sif asked.

"Hiding like cowards always do" Thor answered. Speki refrained from correcting him by saying that actually the cowardly thing to do was run away, the clever thing to do was watch their enemies like the Frost Giants were doing now.

"What is your business here, Asgardian?" A voice like ice asked from the shadows. Two foot soldiers appeared.

"I speak only to your King. Not to his foot soldiers." Thor shouted.

"Then speak" King Laufey showed himself sitting on a throne. His face is blue and his eyes are a glowing red. The conversation continued around her but she drones it out. She still heard what is being said but her attention has now moved to the gathering number of hostiles that surround the group. She has already begun to divide the weak from the strong picking targets out for each member of the group.

"Damn" Was all she heard Loki say before the battle began. She immediately shouted orders for who the others are to attack while she herself defended against 5 of the creatures. The more she seemed to hurt the more seemed to come. She never intentionally killed her opponents unless she deemed it necessary.

She saw Sif cornered and threw her spear into the back of the giant. She pulled out her dagger and went one on one with the Giant in front of her. With one spare hand she held it open and felt Fear fly back into it. Once again the giant was no match for her and she soon knocked it out.

Out of the corner of her eye she could see Loki finish off the frost giant knelt before him. But then she saw a sight that stopped her heart.

She quickly disposed of her current hostile by using her mind to throw him through the air. She then threw Fear into the back of the Giant about to stab Loki. He turned around once he heard the thump and looked at her. Fear zoomed back into her hand and they both shared a quick smirk at the other.

Then his features changed and he shouted something across the frozen wasteland that she could not pick up. Too late did she realise his warning for when she did turn around the Frost Giant had already stabbed her in the heart. She looked down as the creature removed his weapon and went to strike again before a dagger hit him straight in the chest. Words could not describe the pain that coursed through her body.

She collapsed on to her knees and fell to the ground. She saw Loki quickly run into view with his eyes showing panic and fear. He scooped her up and she faintly heard him shout.

"Thor we need to leave. NOW!" Loki started to go and the fellow warriors soon realised who he was carrying. They covered his back as they ran through the ice. Thor did not follow though; he carried on with his destruction.

The ground soon rumbled as they felt something chasing them. Speki looked up trying to tell Loki to leave her behind but she couldn't muster the energy. Her life slowly fading away.

They reached the Bifrost site and the warriors soon started to scream Heimdall's name. Loki looked down to her.

"It's going to be okay just hold on for me. Keep your eyes open." He pleaded to her. But she was distracted by the massive hideous creature rising up behind him. But before it could kill them Thor sent his Hammer into the beast killing it. He laughed thinking they had won but Speki could sense the presence of many more Frost Giants surrounding them.

All of a sudden there was a blinding light and she could make out Odin. Thor screamed something ridiculous but was soon silenced but Odin. Speki couldn't tune in to what they were saying as too much was concentrated on keeping her life within her body. All she heard was war.

Then her body was sent back through the Bifrost. Once they arrived Hogan, Volstagg and Sif rushed Fandral off to the medical centre and Loki was about to do the same for her when she stopped him.

"I want the last thing I see to be you not the sky as we run for an impossible task." She said. She can see he is close to tears. The corner of her eyes also sting as she fights her own back.

"No there is still chance and time." Loki tried to reason with her.

"No there isn't I was stabbed through the heart. I am breathing now with my last resource of energy. I will be dead by the time we reach the palace."

"No. Father, there must be something you can do?" Loki asked Odin but he just looked away sadly.

"I am sorry Loki but Lady Speki is right." He answered.

"Loki I am sorry." Thor began to speak as he had realised what his selfish actions had done.

"It was a projection you should have concentrated on yourself." Loki said to her. At this point he was cradling her body as she lay on the floor.

"It was not a projection. I can tell when it is a projection, remember?" She said. She then used the last of her energy to reach up and kiss him. In his and her kiss was passion and sadness as this would be their last. "Don't get up to too much mischief." She said smirking, wiping away the single tear that fell down Loki's cheek.

Then it went black.

**The next chapter is the start of her own 'film' but not the last of Loki I promise. It will also be a bit more modern as I just had to capture the sense of Asgard and set you up with the character and her friendships with the group. Oh by the way, Speki means intelligence and wisdom in Viking, it's not just a random name I picked. I do think things through you know ;)**


	4. Samantha

"_What made you so soft?" The man sounded harsh, not the man she was used to. "Don't tell me it was that woman?"_

"_Need I remind you brother that not long ago you too were in love" The muscular blonde said to the man._

"_But I lost her because of you." The black haired man shouted back._

"_Words cannot describe how sorry I am. She was like a sister to me brother; you are not the only one who lost her that day. Now stop this madness, this is not what she would want" The blonde raises his voice also._

"_Well maybe when we've finished here I'll visit your woman myself. I'm sure she would love to hear all the damage you've caused." This provoked the blonde enough and a battle soon erupted between the two brothers._

_The scene changed and she can feel her heart skip a beat as she knows this one all too well. _

_The man turned round to face her as she had saved his life. His face flashed a smirk and she could feel her face reflect one back. This stranger with jet black hair always evoked a feeling of love and she never understood why. But she could not enjoy the moment for long as she knew what would happen next._

_Right on cue the stranger's features changed as his emerald eyes showed panic and fear. She turned around and felt the piercing feeling of ice rip through her skin and stab her heart._

Samantha's eyes flashed open and she bolted up right in her bed. Her breaths were deep and ragged and she immediately checked her chest for injury. This re occurring dream had happened more and more since the accident and each time it seemed to get worse. Once satisfied that nothing had stabbed her she swung her feet over her bed and began to gather her breath.

The problem with this dream was that it never felt like a dream but an actual reality. It occurred maybe 5 times throughout her whole life but since the accident several months ago it had become a weekly occurrence. The thing that scared her the most was that she had never had it two nights in a row like she had just experienced now.

She sighed and looked at the clock. She knew that she could not get back to sleep now and hoped she had survived most of the night. The clock read it was 5 o'clock which wasn't that bad.

She got up and walked over to the desk on the opposite side of her small room. She pulled out her books from her bag and decided she might as well go over school work.

She had always wondered what would happen if she let the dream continue. What if she didn't wake up when she was stabbed? Maybe if she carried on to the end would it stop? However whenever she tried to do so it would never work. She did have to admit that her dreams were not always bad and the green eyed stranger seemed to feature heavily in the dreams she considered her best. Yet why she dreamt of such weird things was beyond her.

She absorbed herself in her work hoping to forget about what had happened but was soon pulled out of it by someone calling her name.

"Speki, time to get up." Her dad called to her. She hadn't realised how long she had been up.

Speki was the nickname he gave her because of her high intelligence. No one knew how smart she was though she had kept that to herself. She had taken an official IQ test and had received the score of 230 at the age of ten but being clever as she was she didn't tell anyone. She just wanted a normal childhood and not to be accelerated through the school system. Even though she found day to day school life tedious she knew that if she revealed her high intelligence then she would be taken away from her family.

She went to the bathroom to get ready and she was downstairs 30 minutes later. She walked in to her dad having breakfast and reading the newspaper. She picked up her grapefruit and added the sugar and natural yoghurt to it before joining him at the table. Due to Gym being the only subject she failed in she had devised a diet so that she did not lose the shape given to her.

Samantha was tall for her age at 5'11 and was slim with muscular legs. Her hair was a dark blonde that was medium length but was currently in a ponytail. She rarely let it down like she rarely wore skirts and dresses much preferring her skinny jeans and hoodies.

"You had the dream last night didn't you?" Her father asked not skipping a beat.

"What dream?" She asked, her English accent contrasting with his American. He was in his black suit ready to go to work at the White house. Her Dad: the secret service agent.

"Don't play stupid you're far from it. I heard you screaming last night." He said. "That's two nights in a row now Speki." She remained silent and ate her grapefruit. "Maybe we should go to a doctor or something."

"No, we can't afford it and its okay it's not that bad." She said.

"You keep reliving the accident how is that good?" Her father asked. She had yet to tell him what really happened in her dreams leading him to believe it was what made her come here that caused her nightmares.

3 months ago Samantha and her mum had been involved in a serious car accident which cost her mum her life. Samantha too had been dead for over an hour but then something happen that the doctors could not describe, she came back to life. Ever since the dream was regular and more real than ever. It was as if something had awoken in her that may have saved her life but was now causing her distress.

"Look I'm just thinking what's best for you." Her dad said. When people heard her speak they would be taken aback by her English accent when her dad was so clearly American but that was because she had grown up in England. Her mum became a professor at Cambridge when just before she was born. The marriage wasn't working well before hand either so her mother and father went their separate ways. Samantha still saw her dad every summer when she would visit in the school holidays and on the rare occasion he visited them. However once Samantha's mum had died her guardianship fell to her Dad so she moved to America to live with him. "It's not school is it?"

"Dad I'm an English teenager coming over to an American school in senior year with only a few months left. Of course it's not school" She says sarcastically. Her dad smiles then his phone beeps.

"Sorry Speki that's my summons. This conversation isn't over though; we'll talk about it when I get back." He said then kisses her on the forehead and leaves the room. She heard the door bang. Samantha contemplated skipping school today but she knew that her father would find out about it.

Sighing as she did so, she picked up her back pack and prepared for the torture that was school. But as she left something in the mirror caught her eye but when she looked up it was gone. She must have imagined it but she swore she could have seen those emerald eyes that filled her dreams.

Shaking her head with the lack of sleep she was getting causing her to hallucinate, she put her ankle high boots on; pulled her hood up and plugged her iPod in as she left the house.


	5. Gareth and a warning

"Care to give us the answer Jennings?" Miss Vorm asked. Samantha didn't even look up from the paper she was doodling on.

"Square root of 5 over 6." She answered. Her teacher just huffed then turned her attention to the rest of the class. Samantha knew that she was trying to catch her out, all the teachers tried but no one ever succeeded. She may be sat at the back not paying them the slightest bit of attention but she always got the answer right.

Samantha continued to doodle but began to look out the window and day dream as well. Now that she had answered one question she knew Vorm would not call on her again. Her mind returned to the English school where all her friends remain. She missed the damp grey drizzle of England and was becoming increasingly annoyed at the heat of a Washington summer.

She heard the bell go and she started to pack her stuff away when the picture she had drawn caught her attention. She was never an artist but her hand had taken a mind if it's own and on her notepad lay a perfect drawing of the man who occupied her dreams. She remained silent for a moment thinking what this could mean but was soon pulled out of her thought by a class mate.

"Who's that? You're imaginary boyfriend? Shame you couldn't at least given him muscle." Kelly a blonde girl sneered at Samantha as she passed. For some reason un-know to Samantha she felt protective over this person even though they had never met.

"No he's not and why would I draw steroid fuelled muscles? So he can look like an ape and resemble your boyfriend?" Kelly just snorted and walked away. Samantha followed her as they now had lunch.

As she walked down the hallways she put her hood up and plugged her iPod in. She reached her locker and pulled out her lunch. She took a moment to look at all the pictures of her friends back home but not a single one had even emailed her since she got here. Some friends.

Then for some reason she put the picture of the mystery man on her locker as if she looked at it enough she could remember where she knew him from. Wait, knew him? She never said anything about knowing him he was only in her dreams. She felt herself shudder as she closed the locker and headed to the library.

Miss Short the librarian gave her a quick smile as she entered as Samantha was a regular. She then became quickly engrossed in her work but Samantha didn't mind. She didn't have any friends here only acquaintances.

She pulled out the latest Stephen Hawking book and sat down on her usual chair. As she read she heard a group of students talking on an aisle over. Ever since she was young Samantha had always been able to multi task so carried on reading while listening in.

"Did you see that comet thing last night?" One of the group said. "Landed about a mile from my house."

"So what did you do?" Another asked.

"Well I went straight to the sight but when I got there these people in black suits had already cornered the place off. But I did see them carry something into this truck" The first one continued. "It looked like this massive spear like double edged on either end."

"No way this is way too cool." Samantha recognised this voice. This was the school's local conspiracy nut into superheroes like that Stark guy. Samantha never had time for them as in England they never really had multi-billionaires flying around in a metal suit. Samantha kept her head down as she knew Gareth, the guy speaking now, would come over and talk to her like he usual did. Gareth in all sense of the word was a nerd. He was tall but had a few muscles and was rather handsome with short dark brown hair and dark hazel eyes. However any girls that were attracted to him never got his notice because of his obsession with superheroes. "This sounds like what happened in New Mexico a couple of months back"

Samantha recalled her father talking about an incident in that state something about how Fury better watch his step. Samantha had never forgotten anything since she was 2 years old. But it had been in passing to a colleague as she picked him up one day so they could go for dinner.

Samantha grew tired of their conversation and returned to her book. She had been focusing on the conversation too much and had placed her book down. She opened her hand to get it but instead of her hand meeting it, the book met her hand. It literally flew into her hand like she had controlled it with her mind. She seemed taken aback but then realised the lack of sleep was causing her to hallucinate again.

"Hey Samantha." She heard Gareth say to her.

"Hi Gareth." She replied not looking up.

"I was wondering if you needed a lift to work this afternoon." Both she and Gareth worked at a local restaurant waiting on tables.

"Thanks Gareth but I brought my car today." She saw him nod his head disappointed. The bell then rang and her heart sank. Gym.

Samantha was hopeless at gym, it was the devil himself. She got changed as slowly as she could but she could not avoid it any longer and walked out to the gym hall and prepared herself for humiliation. When she first arrived the school football team, well soccer team, were hoping she would be good at it being English but when she fell on her butt trying to kick a ball their hopes vanished.

The hour seemed to be the longest of her life as dodge ball after dodge ball was thrown at her. The only consolation was that she had not been picked last for one as Gareth was a team captain.

As soon as she was free to go she rushed into the changing rooms and was out in her car heading to work before you could say Asguard. That was weird she thought.

Work as usual was boring as she served family after family after couple after family at the olive garden knowing that it was all going towards that telescope she was saving up for. When she did finish she didn't even notice the man watching her.

"Hey Samantha wait up, I'll walk you to your car." Gareth called after her. Only because her mother had taught her to be polite did she wait. "So did you see the comet last night?"

"No I had an early night last night." She replied. She felt someone watching her as she walked to her car and she suddenly got anxious.

"Well I have a few photos; I could bring them tomorrow if you like?" He asked smiling at her. Samantha was not smiling however as she saw something or someone moving behind his shoulder. "Samantha?"

"Don't move." She whispered to him. "There is a man watching us as we speak. I don't like the look of him" She saw Gareth try to resist every cell in his body to turn around. He was unsuccessful and saw the man in question.

He walked over to him trying to be a hero like his role models, even though he had the strength of a Sheldon Cooper despite his muscles. The man she could see started to walk towards them and looked like his muscles were something to be scared of.

Gareth opened his mouth to speak but before the words came out the man hit him across the jaw. Samantha was stunned for only a moment before her brain snapped back into gear and she went to see Gareth lying on the ground. He was moaning in pain which was a relief as it showed he was still conscious. Samantha slowly stood up and surveyed the man.

She could see the slight lean to his left leg showing he had injured his right leg years ago but never fully recovered. His legs were also scrawny in comparison to his arms meaning he would attack with his hands not feet so he's likely to be a boxer. Samantha took a moment to pause and think where this analysis of an opponent came from.

"You should go now before I call the police." She said to the man.

"Not until I get what I came for." He growled back.

"I'm guessing that's not a cake from the desert section." Surprised at her humour in a time like this as if she had done this before.

He ran towards but she swept his legs from under him as she low kicked her legs through his. She was taken aback by what she had just done. She had never learnt combat yet she had just taken out a fully grown man. There was a new found strength and knowledge but if felt more like an instinct than anything else.

The man quickly recovered and stormed towards her. She picked up a rather large stick on the ground next to her. For some reason twirling the stick came as second nature. She used it as if she had used one for years and quickly knocked the man back to the ground. Suddenly surprised she dropped the stick to the ground and tried to pick up Gareth.

"Come on we need to go now." She whispered to him with a murmur as a reply.

"Not so fast." She felt the man grab her shoulders and twirl her around. In her mind she saw the man fly backwards as if she had pushed him away with her brain. Only then did she realise that she actually had pushed him away using her brain as he lay 10ft away on the ground moaning.

She heard the sirens coming and she quickly picked up her stick again in case the man attacked them. She knew that she couldn't pick Gareth up as, what she assumed was adrenaline, had now subsided and her strength gone.

The police soon arrived and came over to hand cuff the man. Gareth was now awake and standing next to Samantha rubbing his jaw.

"He will get what he wants." The man shouted at the police officer. He then turned to Samantha and looked her straight in the eye. "He will have you." He then laughs manically as he is thrown into a police car and is driven off.

"What happened?" Gareth asks.

"I have no idea." Samantha says. "But whatever did, I have feeling that it's about to get a lot worse."


	6. Not your average day

"So this man attacked you and you have never seen him before?" The tired detective asked.

"Yes, how many times must I say that?" Samantha was becoming exasperated. She had been in this interrogation room for nearly 2 hours and she had no idea why. Surely she was the victim here?

"Well from witness's accounts you two were talking beforehand." This poor man was obviously working from orders from above because she could tell in his eyes that this was nonsense and that they should all just go home.

"And like I have said before, I told him to leave before the police came. He then attacked me so I defended myself. I may be English but I'm pretty sure your self-defence laws our similar to ours." She then directed her attention to the one way mirror behind the man. "So you can let me go now. I've told you the truth."

The man opposite her smiled at her bravery and Samantha knew this man was annoyed as she was. A knock was heard at the door and the man stood up to leave. He bowed his head to Samantha then left.

So Samantha was now in a room by herself just staring at the one way mirror. She looked at her watch and saw it was close to midnight. Either her dad would be worrying now or downright furious. Probably both.

She rubbed her neck, her whole body ached. She needed sleep and a good cup of tea. Then something caught her eye. She looked at the mirror and was certain that she saw the man from her dreams looking at her and smiling. She titled her head but he had disappeared before she had got a good look.

"Miss Jennings I'm sorry to have-"A middle aged man in a black suit walked with a file in his hand. He was certainly not a detective more secret service. He saw her looking at the wall and followed her gaze. Obviously he saw nothing there. "Is everything okay Miss Jennings?"

"Yes." She almost whispered before pulling her gaze back to the man in the room. "Well as can be when you're locked in a police station for being a victim of assault." The man laughed and took the chair opposite her.

"I'm sorry we had to keep you in for a few questions and analysis." He said. Samantha's mind went into over load. Why would they want to analyse her. "You are the same Samantha Jennings, also known as Speki to your father, who had a severe car accident a few months ago?"

"Yes but-"

"And you were dead for over an hour then came back to life, correct?" He continued to ask.

"Correct but what—"

"And you achieved full marks on an IQ test aged 9?" He asked. He was hoping to catch her off guard but it didn't work. She remained silent. "Am I right?"

"No." She replied. She was telling the truth, she was 10 when she took the test.

"Now Miss Jennings, do you really think that someone could achieve full marks on an IQ test and the government not know?" The man said placing the file on the desk and looking at her.

"But I'm not American." She says. Her shields now went up and she knew the man was assessing her.

"May I ask how a 17 year old girl failing Gym miserably, managed to take out a trained mercenary?" Samantha stopped thinking for a moment. What did he just say? "Yes you heard right, an mercenary. He's currently working for someone that we're investigating into, the very same person who sent him after you. You know, some people at the scene described it as if you pushed the man away without even touching him like you used your mind."

"It was also happy hour at the restaurant." She said. "People see all kinds of crazy things when intoxicated."

"Indeed they do." The agent smiled at her. He paused for a moment phrasing the next question in his head. "Do you know anything about Norse Gods?"

The change in subject took Samantha by surprise but before she could answer someone barged into the door.

"Speki, there you are!" Her dad said relief filling his voice. He then turned to the man sitting opposite her, anger filled his face. "You are in so much trouble now Coulson."

"Agent Jennings please calm down we just wanted to ask her a few questions." Agent Coulson said as he swivels round to face Samantha's dad.

"A few questions my ass. Come on Speki we're going." He says. Samantha gladly stands up to go join her dad. "She was the victim not the villain, you will be hearing from our lawyers."

"Samantha, something changed within you tonight didn't it?" Coulson now directed his words to her.

"You don't have to answer that." Her dad said to her but Samantha continued to listen.

"That dream has been re occurring since the accident more and more each night hasn't it?" Samantha again remained silent. "We're the good guys we want to help. This won't be the last you'll be seeing of us but here." He handed her a small business card. "In case you have any questions" He then exited leaving her father's mouth still open.

"How did he—"

"Come on dad, let's go home. I just want to get home and sleep." Her dad nodded at her and they walked out of the station. They were silent all the way home.

"Speki, are you sure you're okay? Don't worry I'll get Coulson back." Her dad said to her once they were in the house.

"No don't, he was just doing his job. Seriously dad I'm fine. Goodnight." She went up stairs to her room and soon got ready for bed.

As she lay in bed she thought about today's event. It certainly wasn't an average day she concluded. This Agent was clever though she thought as she looked at his card. He had now given her the option to know the answers to the problems that had been bugging her since the accident. Both of them knew that she would end up calling him but when was a different matter.


	7. Live a little

"_I'm sorry it was a joke. I promise never to dye your hair again. Besides I like you as a brunette, blue doesn't suit you." She can feel herself laugh and her annoyance slip away. It had actually been a rather funny joke but she refused to admit it. "Your really are the most beautiful woman in the nine realms" The emerald eyed stranger told her. They lay in a field that they knew no one else could find. It was their hideaway that no one could take from them. The stranger smirked at her and continued to play with her hair; she could feel herself smile back. What happened next was a first._

"_How can I believe one known for lying?" She asked with humour playing in her voice, yet it was not her voice there was something different about it. She had never talked in a dream before and this new development startled her yet she felt at piece with the man beside her. The words flowed from her mouth with her having no conscious of what was being said. It was as if the script was already written and they must follow their lines._

"_Well would you believe this?" The man asks then leans forward and kisses her. His kiss is gentle and sweet and she can feel herself lean into him, without question the best kiss she had ever had. He cradles her face with his smooth hands and gently begins to stroke her cheek. It is a while before they break apart._

"_I may believe it." He smiles back at her and takes her hand in his. The wind causes leaves to fall but she uses her mind to alter their paths keeping them in a bubble of calm. The man's expression changes into one of annoyance._

"_My brother is looking for us. Apparently he believes you cheated yesterday when you bested him in the training area." The man says. "He would like a rematch."_

"_When will Thor learn that it takes not only brute strength but intelligence to win?" She asks frustrated._

"_I know, he will never learn." The black haired man said while smirking. He leans in and kisses her cheek and as their skin makes contact she can feel herself be transported. The scene is all too familiar. The ice pierces her flesh._

Samantha jumps with a shock and goes through her usual routine of checking her body for injury. This was three nights in a row now and it was beginning to scare her slightly. Furthermore she had spoken this time which was a first. This lack of sleep was really starting to affect her.

It was 7 o'clock anyway meaning she would have to get up to go to school. It then hit her. In the dream she had mentioned a name, Thor. The name ringed a bell then she remembered Dr Selvig's paper on wormholes and inter-dimensional travel which she had read only last month. He had said that a man named Thor had helped him with his work along with a Jane Foster and a Darcy Lewis. She found it strange at the time that this Thor person never had a second name. This was definitely something she would have to further look into as Thor was not a common name.

When she went downstairs she saw that her father had already left to work so with a sigh she ate her grapefruit alone. When it was time to go she heard a knock at the door. Being cautious she grabbed an umbrella behind her back after last night's encounters. But when she opened the door it was only Gareth.

"Hey I was wondering if you wanted a lift in." He says smiling as he does so. "You know after last night I expect you're a bit shaken up, I know I am."

"Surprisingly I'm not." And she wasn't, she had faced much worse. Wait had she? "Thanks for the offer Gareth but-"

"I will not take no for an answer." He said. "At least try and save the planet with me by car pooling." She looked at him and rolled her eyes but a small smirk appeared.

"Fine" She agreed and followed him to his car. As she walked she thought she saw the emerald eyed man appear in the glass. He watched Gareth with a face full of disdain but when she looked over he was gone. What is happening to her?

"So..." Gareth tried to break the silence which Samantha was content with. She had been gazing out the window thinking more on this Thor character.

"How's your face?" She asked hoping if she got him talking she could relax and think more.

"A little sore, you know you never did explain what happened last night?" Her plan didn't work.

"What did the police tell you?" She asks.

"That the man attacked you so you hit him with a stick that was a few feet away and then the police turned up." He said.

"Then that's what happened." Hoping to bring the conversation to a close but she had to give credit to Gareth for his perseverance.

"No what really happened?" She turned to look at him. School was another 10 minutes away so there would be no escaping. She took a few moments though trying to form an answer to the question in her head.

"I had an unexpected rush of adrenaline and hit the bad guy with a stick a couple of times." She saw him smirk as she turned back round to look out the window.

"Whatever you say, oh can I have your number?" He asked this certainly got her attention.

"Why do you want my number?" She asked. Only her father had her number and no one else, she planned to keep it that way.

"Because we don't have the same class last and I need to know where to find you so we can drive home together." He said as a matter of fact.

"How about I meet you at the car." She said not skipping a beat. Gareth's face showed disappointment but was then masked with something else. They were about to turn into school when she saw a black SUV pull out in front and one she had never seen before. "Keep driving."

"What?"

"Just keep driving and follow that SUV." She pointed up ahead but Gareth seemed hesitant. "Oh come on last night we were both attacked. We'll just say that we were too emotionally scared to face school straight after or some bull like that." He still seemed reluctant. "Imagine this is one of your superhero stories. The SUV is our lead to find out what's going on here, this is your chance to be a hero."

She knew she had hit the jack pot as Gareth stopped indicating to turn and began to follow the car, great now she was convincing an honour roll student to ditch school to follow a black car that may end up leading to a normal house or work place. But somehow she didn't think so.


	8. Fear

They drove for a good 30 minutes following the car leading them further and further away from the city. Both of them had remained silent as Samantha was too busy concentrating on what they were going to do once they reached where ever this car was going.

"Pull over." She told Gareth.

"But the car's still moving" He said.

"Yes but it's slowing down. It's going to that building up ahead." This building looked like an official government building. It had that sense of emanating power. Gareth followed her instructions and pulled into a small alleyway just to the left.

"Right I'm going in." Samantha said getting out of the car but Gareth pulled her back in.

"Wait, no you are not going in there. This is crazy why are you so interested in this car anyway?" He asked pleading with his eyes for her to see sense. She couldn't tell him what was really happening but she owed him some explanation.

"Listen, something has happened to me and I don't know what it is and it's scaring me." She told him. "My instincts are 99% of the times are right and right now they are telling me that I need to go into that building and I need find something that will help me understand all...this."

"Find what?" Gareth asked.

"I don't know" She admitted. "But I will when I see it, just have the car ready for when I get back." And before he could say another word she left him.

As she approached the building she pulled her hood up but looked at the security measures. She knew that should could easily hack into the doors but avoiding the cameras would be difficult. She went around the fence and hid in a bush.

Samantha watched as a guard walked past and she could see the guns standout in his hands. This was serious she thought. When the man disappeared around the corner she quickly jumped the fence which was only a few feet high then quickly scurried to the door. This is madness she kept thinking.

She looked at the 9 number coding system but had by passed it in a matter of minutes a task that would take any computer days let alone hours to find the first digit. She quickly walked through the door and ducked into a doorway when more agents approached. Certain that they hadn't spotted her she continue her search further into the building.

She memorised every corner she took being careful to avoid cameras and personnel but the more she went on the more she felt her conviction going. This was pointless, what was she doing in here anyway?

Then something called to her. Not her name out loud or someone speaking to her but like something was on an invisible thread to her and it was pulling her towards it. She followed this imaginary string to a door and when she opened it she tried hard not to gasp.

There on the table lay the weapon she wielded in her dreams, right down the engraving on the side. She could not speak whatever language it was but knew it meant Fear. She went to approach it but then stopped herself thinking how too easy this was. Then on closer examination she realised this weapon was a fake and that she had just walked into a trap.

The door slammed behind her before she even had time to run. She looked directly into the camera in the corner but never showing her face. She then searched the room knowing that the real weapon would be in here. It had to be otherwise she would not have been led to this room.

"_Use your mind, call for it." _A dream like voice told her. She recognised the voice put was too distracted to think where she knew it from. Whoever the voice belonged to though she trusted with her life so imagined calling out for this weapon with her hand held open.

Something flew into her palm and she gripped it firmly feeling it as a natural fit. She opened her eyes to see the genuine article encased in her hand with a part of the wall missing from where it had flown through. She couldn't help but laugh at the insanity of it all. Samantha heard someone chuckle alongside her and she turned to look at the reflective cabinet she was stood next to. There where her reflection should be, stood the green eyed stranger. He was staring directly at her and smirking. She realised it was his voice she heard earlier.

He didn't try and disappear but only look at Samantha with interest and a hope of some kind. Samantha felt her heart pound heavily in her chest as she took at step towards him knowing that this was real. The sound of heavy boots running towards them snapped her out of her trance. She looked towards the door then back again but the stranger was gone.

Sighing with frustration she walked over to the door hoping it would miraculously open.

It didn't.

She then mustered up all the energy she could and kicked the door down with strength she never knew she possessed. Not having time to marvel at her work as she heard the approaching sound of agents coming to find her.

Samantha quickly ran back through the maze of corridors in the exact same route she had taken before but when she opened the door she was met with a man pointing a gun straight at her.

"Please drop the weapon and reveal yourself." The guard ordered her. Her breath caught in her throat knowing that she couldn't come this far and fail. She planned to drop her weapon when a thought occurred. It wouldn't be the strangest thing today to happen she thought.

She closed her eyes and in it she saw the man flying 20 metres into the air. She even felt her hands almost push the air helping her to try and visualise it. She heard a groan and when her eyes were open she saw the man lying on the floor 20 metres away. Okay that's it, what had she been eating yesterday?

She didn't have time to check on the man before the others arrived so she quickly hoped the fence and ran back to Gareth's car. He was slumped in his seat texting someone on his phone.

"Drive." Samantha demanded as soon as she was sat.

"Wait where-what the hell is that?" Gareth asked staring at the spear in her hand.

"The thing I wanted but didn't realise, now drive!" The car started and quickly pulled out the alleyway and was zooming back to the city at an alarming speed with so many over takes and quick turns that any car that was following them had no chance. "Wow when did you get so good at driving?"

"I'm not driving" Gareth said and when Samantha turned to look at him his skin had paled and his eyes were wide as his hand were as far away from the steering wheel as possible yet the wheel kept turning. He then turned to look at her. "What is happening? And who the hell are you?"

Samantha knew that Gareth wasn't being mean just that he was frightened. Samantha wanted to re assure him telling him it was just a dream and that nothing unusual was happening. But she couldn't answer his questions because in all honestly, she hadn't a clue what the answers were either.


	9. The knowledge of the internet

"Okay can you now please explain to me what the hell is going on?" Gareth demanded. She didn't answer his questions until they were back at her house.

"I don't know." Samantha answered truthfully. She just sat in the chair gazing at the floor slowly twirling the spear around her in hands.

"Stop doing that!" Gareth pointing at the weapon. Samantha snapped out of her trance not even realising she was doing anything. It had come as second nature an almost relaxing technique to keep her mind focused. Gareth had now stopped pacing the floor and was looking at her. "Are you some sort of secret agent?"

"No don't be stupid." She said. "Things have just been getting weirder since the accident" She mumbled to herself.

"What accident?" Gareth had heard which wasn't part of the plan. No one at school knew of how she came to live with her dad only that her mum had died. But she knew she had to give Gareth some answers.

"3 months ago my mum and I were involved in a car accident that cost her life. Mine too for an hour but then I suddenly woke back up." She could see Gareth's mouth hanging slightly agape. "Ever since then weird things have been happening for example I keep having this re occurring dream of me dying but the details never changed; I can now move objects with my mind and then a man attacks me and I somehow manage to use combat skills that would take a lifetime of practice to master yet I did it in mere seconds." She knew it sounded crazy and was grateful she didn't reveal anything about the emerald eyed stranger that was private.

Gareth remained silent for a few moments taking all the information in. Samantha took the time to look at the weapon in her hand. It was an exact match to the one in her dreams. Not only physically but the way it felt in her hand.

"Wow you English sure know how to make a guy feel like an idiot." Gareth taunted. "If this is some cruel joke you've set up to tease me about my idols then this is way too cruel and not what I would expect off you."

"Do you really think I would go to the time and effort to taunt the only boy at school that makes me feel welcome but I only speak to for 10 minutes max a day?" It was a rhetorical question and she could see Gareth's eyes show his apology. "Do you know who Thor is?"

"Who?" Gareth asked taken aback by the change in topic.

"Thor."

"It rings a bell, have you tried the internet?" Gareth asked making Samantha feel incredibly stupid. Instead of answering she went into the other room to the computer. Gareth followed her and sat down besides her. Samantha didn't like the fact he sat so close to her, she only felt comfortable with Loki doing that... "Samantha are you alright? You gasped and now you've gone really pale, you're kind of freaking me out more than before."

"Type in Loki." She whispered.

"What about Thor?" She took the key board from him and typed the name in herself. The first thing she saw were images representing this Loki but what struck her is that they all had green eyes. The exact same green eyes as the stranger in her dreams. She felt her breath catch in her throat and silence rang in the room for a few moments. "It says here that he was the Norse God of Mischief—"

"Brother of Thor, God of thunder" Samantha finished.

"Well if you knew that then why did you have to search it up?" Samantha ignored Gareth's question and she tried to take in all this information. Gareth knew she had gone into thinking mode so continued to read the bio of this Loki guy but something caught his eyes. "No way."

"What?"

"What's that nickname your dad uses for you?" Gareth asked while tilting the screen so she could not see what he was looking at.

"Speki why? It's just a dumb name he came up with for me when I was young." Gareth's face seemed to pale as she said. "Gareth what is on that screen?"

"You're not going to believe this." Gareth said tilting the screen for her now to see. Her eyes were so focused on the screen she didn't even register the emerald eyed stranger watching her in the corner of the room in the cabinet.

On the screen lay the bio of one of the Norse Gods: Speki Goddess of Wisdom and Intelligence. Underneath laid several pictures and even though they all did not match exactly, it was plain to see that each one resembled Samantha.

"How is that possible? I look like the person on the screen." She whispered to herself.

"It gets even weirder." Gareth told her as he scrolled the page down. Samantha's eyes took all the information in but it was a lot to process. This goddess's powers were exactly the same as what she had been experiencing the last few days. Intelligence so high she could control things with her mind, combat skills feared throughout the nine realms and many more. The list seemed endless and was beginning to frighten her. The last paragraph sealed the deal though. Samantha pulled away from the screen not wanting to look but Gareth took it upon himself to read it out loud.

"Her choice in weapon was a double edged and double sided spear know only as...I can't pronounce that but it means Fear. This weapon could be controlled by no other and it was as if they were made for each other, one could not go one way without the other. It is said that if Speki ever reached Valhalla the spear would find her spirit if it ever was awoken again and wouldn't stop till they were re connected." Gareth stopped reading and turned to look at Samantha now expecting the very same spear in her hand. "It's exactly the same as the picture Samantha."

"I know." She whispered. This time she did see the man in the glass or Loki as she was now to call him. She only looked at out the corner of her eyes but saw his gaze staring straight at her watching her reaction. "Type in Selvig."

"Samantha we just discovered something huge, you may be the reincarnation of a God yet you want to search up this Selvig guy?" Gareth asked

"Just search it up please Gareth." She pleaded to him. His eyes became sympathetic. "Nothing much just about the whole New Mexico inccident...this is such a big cover up" Samantha didn't pay attention to his ramblings and she stared at the man in the photo. The man she was looking at though wasn't the main focus but in the background trying to blend. He would have succeeded if Samantha wasn't looking for him.

She grabbed the nearest phone and dialled the number on the card.

"Miss Jennings I didn't hear to expect from you so soon." She heard Coulson say on the other end of the line.

"I want answers and I want them now. You knew all along about all of this, that's why you questioned me about Norse Gods. You planted that spear and the SUV as a set up, a trap."

"I think it would be best if we talk in person." Coulson said.

"I couldn't agree more. Oh and tell your agents watching my house that litter bugs get fined in this area. Now I'm sure you know where I am but I would like to drive to your offices myself. I'll be there in half an hour." She slammed the phone shut and turned to Gareth. "I don't expect you to come with me and to be honest part of me what's to go alone. However there is a part of me that would like some familiarity and normal thing to be there. I got you into this but from this step forward you carry on at your own risk so you can leave and forget about all this now or you can come to a top secret government facility to find out what the hell is going on."

Gareth just looked at her and she knew his answer before he had said it.

"I'll drive this time." Gareth said smirking at her as he walked past and grabbed his keys. She couldn't help but smirk back but it disappeared once she saw the man in the mirror. His eyes stared straight at her with longing. She looked back at him and tried to reach out to touch him but as her hand rose she snapped out of the trance. Samantha shook her hand and when she looked back the man was gone. She needed answers and she needed them now.


	10. SHIELD

"So what would you like to know?" Coulson asked Samantha. They were sat opposite each other in a small room with Gareth sitting beside her.

"Everything." Was all she said but she knew Coulson understood. They had taken the spear away when she entered and she already missed having it in her hand.

"We began monitoring you from a young age. Like I said we knew about the IQ tests and we thought you might become someone of interest in the future. Someone to recruit and help us but just low level progress reports we worked as a separate unit though from the English government who saw no reason to watch you." Coulson started to explain. "However it was after the accident that we really started to analysis you. No one is dead for over an hour and comes back to life without some sort miracle but what miracle it was we were interested to see."

"But that was three months ago." Samantha adds.

"Like I said we stepped up surveillance but only watching especially since we had other priority cases. I'm sure you have heard about New Mexico."

"I knew that thing in New Mexico wasn't just an asteroid. I bet you were involved in the big green thing going berserk in New York and you must know Iron Man!" Gareth interrupted. Both Samantha and Coulson turned to look at him causing his cheek to turn red and for him to slide further down his chair.

"We found it a bit too coincidental," Coulson continued ignoring Gareth's outburst. "That when something landed here, the object you stole had landed miles from your house. What were the chances that someone who had been dead for over an hour but came back to life and had been on our radar just happened to live near the crash site? As I'm sure you will agree very slim. Still we decided not to engage only observe."

"So when I was being attacked you couldn't have stepped in?" Samantha asked.

"Our agents had noticed you seemed somewhat distracted that day, the day after the weapon arrived. We only thought we should see how it turned out but we always had people on hand to help." Coulson told her. "I must say our top fighting experts were very impressed when we showed them the video. They couldn't believe you were failing gym and had, had no lessons in combat."

"What can I say? It was a flash of inspiration." Samantha shrugs.

"Nevertheless we realised that something had changed. That's why we set up the SUV and weapon trap to see if you were drawn to it. And we were correct." Coulson finished.

"But you still haven't explained about my dreams or why I can do all this." Samantha pointed out.

"We don't know either." Coulson admitted. "We just notice your irregular dreams patterns and seeing you summon the stick then launch a man 20 metres without even touching was new to us as well."

Samantha remained silent for a few moments letting her thoughts tick over.

"You might as well tell your boss what we discovered at the house Gareth." Samantha says to two shocked faces.

"Boss? What are you talking about?" Gareth asked.

"Drop the act I knew you were an agent since we got here. Do you really think that they would let a random friend wonder into a top secret organisation just because I fancied some company?" She turned around to face him. "Also on the way to this room you lead some of the way as if you knew the place and the fact that your gun has been showing since you sat down was kind of a giveaway." He looked down to see the edges of his handheld gun poking up out of the edge of his jacket. It was barely noticeable but she had spotted it.

"Well there's my cover blown." Who I thought was Gareth sighed to himself.

"So what's your real name?" Samantha asks.

"Gareth or Agent Green depending on how this goes." Gareth said while holding out his hands. Samantha took it and shook it firmly.

"Nice to meet you Gareth Green, wow that's an unfortunate name." She tells him and he laughs a little. "So are you going to tell him or am I?"

"I will." So Gareth started to tell Agent Coulson about their findings on the internet and this Speki person. Samantha soon got distracted though and turned her attention to the man in the mirror. He had been there for a while just watching her but she chose to ignore it. The questions agent Coulson couldn't answer she knew he would be able to.

She didn't turn to face him fully, just watching him out of the corner of her eye. This time she took the time to study him. His emerald green eyes matched those of the dream and his slick jet black hair was also identical. His handsome sharp features were still present however there was a slight hardness to his overall persona. Before he had felt childlike with little pranks but now he felt more on the lines of destruction.

As she watched him watch her she could still see that look of longing except when she turned to shake Gareth's hands, he then showed jealousy and anger. She looked at her watch seeing it was only 1 o'clock in the afternoon but it already felt like a long day. Her brain was too tired to think so she closed her eyes hoping to relax. Relaxation was the last thing that came to mind though as she found herself in a luxury throne room with the blonde man who sometimes appeared in her dreams arguing with a man with an eye patch.

"But father if Fear could travel in-between the nine realms then surely there is a way for me too." He pleaded. The old man looked tired as if the conversation had already been discussed.

"No Thor I am sorry. If I could I would search each and every realm until I found your brother but you know as well as I do that the weapon has a different type of magic than we posses." The man took care with his words. "It belongs to the human now."

"But why her? I will admit that she and Lady Speki look alike and from what I have seen they share personality traits but to say she is a God reincarnated is absurd." The man called Thor pleaded.

"Then you have also seen the powers she possesses. Never in my years have I seen a God been awoken as so. It seemed as if the accident this mortal suffered triggered something in her." The man then looked directly at where Samantha was looking in from. "She must use these powers wisely as they are a gift and as I am sure she is aware Loki has found her and trying to guide her though she should take what he says, what is the human phrase? Oh yes with a pinch of salt."

"Loki? I thought he was dead?" Thor's eyes showed hope for his brother.

"Not dead...lost." The man she knows as Odin told him then Samantha opened her eyes again to see Gareth staring down at her.

"Samantha are you alright?" He asked his eyes showing worry.

"What happened?" She asked holding on to him as she tried to get up. She now had a pounding headache and should see Agent Coulson had left the room.

"You closed your eyes then gasped and collapsed to the floor." Gareth said while guiding her to a chair.

"I think I just looked into the throne room of Asguard." Samantha said trying to believe it herself. She then quickly turned to see if Loki was in the mirror but he wasn't and she felt disappointed. "Where's Coulson?"

"He went to go get a doctor or something." Gareth explained. "Hey thanks by the way for blowing my cover I'll probably never get field work again." He said it with humour hoping to distract her.

"You're new you'll get plenty of opportunities, I'm guessing right out of the academy?"

"Yes but how—"

"Did I know? You were undercover as senior in high school you had to look young but I will admit it was a lucky guess." She smirked at him and he smirked back. The moment was interrupted though by Coulson coming through with a man obviously just pulled out of his work. "It's alright Coulson I'm fine, sorry to have wasted your time." The poor man went away grumbling and Coulson took his seat opposite her. "So I'm guessing the point of this session was to ask me a question."

"We would like to help you fully understand the gifts you have acquired." The agent said.

"Meaning you want me to join." He nodded his head. "I'm not going to lie and say I don't want to find out about these powers so I'll agree to train and find out what exactly is going on and why this guy went after me, a fact you forgot to bring up, but when I say no or when I want out, I leave no questions asked. I chose when and how."

"Agreed." Agent Coulson gave her a small smile. "Samantha Jennings welcome to S.H.I.E.L.D."


	11. Father and daughter

"Come on this time, you can do it!" Gareth tried to re assure her but this had been the 10th time in a row she had failed to climb a rope. It had been a month since she joined S.H.I.E.L.D and instead of going to school every day she would drive with Gareth to their headquarters to train. Usually physical training in the morning then in the afternoon she would work on her powers like moving things with her mind and looking into other rooms, a talent she discovered after visiting Asgard. She also spent the any free time she had researching Norse Gods and myths to further her understanding of just what she was exactly. Not only was it mentally and physically straining but also it was ruining her relationship with her dad.

Every night she would turn up late from 'school' saying she tutored people after hours then disappear every weekend and she knew he didn't believe any of it. You would think though that her reward would be super human powers. They weren't.

She couldn't move anything or fight anyone and you could see in the eyes of SHIELD agents thinking, _why are we wasting our time? _She didn't know why either but every day Coulson and Gareth continued to work with her.

"No I can't." Samantha said. "It's been a month now I can't do anything it was a rush of adrenaline I'm just an ordinary girl."

"You are far from ordinary Miss Jennings." Gareth looked at her. Their friendship had developed into best friends and she was glad she had someone to confide in. Samantha was currently lying on her back after falling off the rope again. Gareth gave her hand which she took and pulled herself off the floor. "Come on we've got a meeting to go to."

"Oh joy." Samantha said in a voice without emotion. Gareth gave out a small laugh as he threw a towel at her which hit her squarely in the face.

* * *

"Karl Hughes" Coulson said as he threw a small folder down in front of Samantha. She was sat in the control room of the SHIELD Washington base and though the meeting was going on, Agents scurried around the three busy at work protecting the world and what not.

"I've heard of him." Samantha said as she flicked the file open and began to read the contents.

"I'm not surprised." Coulson told her. Samantha looked up as a basic profile was projected in the middle of the table. "The man's a genius millionaire famous for his breakthrough technology for the mentally unstable."

"I've read about him." Samantha recognised the man on the screen from magazines and newspaper articles. "He made this collar for psychiatric patients that dull certain parts of the brain to make them calm."

"We have evidence to believe though that his next business venture is more in the mind control route." Coulson said flicking his hand in the air that scrolled the screen on to show such evidence he was talking about. His bills in the past couple of months as well as his locations and photographs not showing him in the best light. "Everything we have is in that folder in your hands."

"It's not very full." Samantha commented on while turning it over in her hands.

"That's where you come in." Coulson said. "Tomorrow there's an open event at his headquarters here in Washington for prospective work interns next year." The agent threw yet another file on the table. "You've already been booked on the tour as yourself and Agent Green will be there to accompany you as well."

"What exactly am I to do there?" Samantha asked not believing her ears.

"We want you to sum up the area and look into his files. We know you can easily hack into the system." Coulson informed her.

"I'm not ready for this." Samantha told them as she stood up shaking her head. "Get one of your trained agents to do it. I'm not even sure I should be here."

"Samantha we're not asking you to go in and beat them up." Gareth tried to convince her. "We're asking you to be you, no special tricks required. You could hack into this place in your sleep."

"Then why can't I hack in to it from here?" Samantha asked.

"Because we don't want Hughes knowing that we're tracking him." Coulson explained. "I have no doubt you can cover your traces but orders from higher up want to make sure nothing will come back to us."

"Fine then I'll do it from home." Samantha said as she started to leave.

"Because it's not like your dad is a government official or anything." Gareth said causing her to stop in her tracks. She had come to stand where Fear had been placed. It was on a stand just aching for her to touch it but they had taken it away from her until her training was complete.

"Samantha, Hughes sent the man after you. The one who attacked you last month." Coulson said with a little reluctance but that sealed the deal for Samantha.

"What time?"

"I'll pick you up the usual." Gareth said. Samantha nodded before leaving the room.

* * *

"How was school?" Samantha's father asked as they sat eating dinner.

"Boring as normal." Samantha shrugged. "Work?"

"Okay thanks for asking." Her father said. Samantha nodded and an awkward silence followed. "How's Gareth?"

"Fine thanks."

"You two seem to be spending an awful lot of time together." Samantha's dad commented on.

"So what?"

"Speki-"

"Dad I've asked you not to call me that." Samantha said sighing dropping her fork.

"Why?"

"Because," Samantha couldn't tell him the real reason that her father was unknowingly calling her by the name of the goddess she was a reincarnation of. "Because it's a stupid name."

"You've never complained before." Her father had also stopped eating.

"Because I didn't realise how stupid a name it was."

"It is not a stupid name." Her father started to grow angry at her.

"Yes it is." Samantha argued back. "It's just a nickname dad why do you care so much?"

"Because it's the name of the woman who saved both yours and your mom's life." Her father nearly shouted at Samantha. She was quiet for a few moments taking in the new information.

"What?" She breathed.

"When we were in London for your mom's interview at Cambridge she nearly got hit by a car." Samantha couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Her full name was Samantha but the man she was with called her Speki. She jumped in front of your mother, who was recently pregnant with you, and pushed her out of the way."

"Was she okay?"

"The woman?" Samantha nodded. "Yes miraculously. She walked away with a few bruises even though the impact should have killed her. She must have been blessed after saving your life."

"Why did you never mention this before?" Samantha asked. "I thought you called me that because I'm clever."

"It never came up." Her dad shrugged before going back to his tea. Samantha didn't feel hungry though as she sat back in her chair thinking. "It's gonna get cold."

"I'm not hungry." Samantha said pushing the plate away from her and standing up. "I have homework to do."

"Speki." Samantha gritted her teeth.

"What dad?"

"I know it's been four months now but remember if you ever want to talk—"

"You're here I know." Samantha walked out the room to her bedroom and just lay on her bed trying to absorb all the information she had just heard. Then tomorrow's mission came back to her and a new set of dread filled her stomach.

* * *

"Welcome to Hughes industries." A brunette woman told the small group. Though a smile was on her face her wrinkles showed that this was a serious woman not to be crossed. "You have all expressed an interest in a work placement here and if we could we would take you all. However we can't therefore today is finding out if this is right for you as we ask a big commitment from you if chosen. Now if you would like to follow me I'll give you the tour."

She walked through a set of glass doors after swiping her card through the lock and the group shuffled in behind her. Samantha and Gareth stuck to the back with the feeling of being watched. Samantha noticed the cameras everywhere. As she walked through the corridor though she didn't pay attention and walked straight into an old man with a large silver moustache as he came out of a room they passed.

"Sorry." Samantha said as she helped him pick up the folders he had dropped. She gave them back to him, well actually more like he snatched them back off her.

"Kids these days." The man said as he went on mumbling down the corridor to return to whatever task he was doing. "No respect, whatever happened to people like the Cap?"

Gareth just gave her a funny look as Samantha jogged to meet back up with him. She shook her head telling him to leave it.

"I was looking at the layout last night." Samantha whispered to Gareth making sure no one else heard. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest and her hands become sweaty with nerves. "There's a room with all the servers in that I can hook my Starkpad up to but there's cameras everywhere."

"Leave that to me." Gareth whispered back before sending a text as they entered another corridor. It was thrown into darkness.

"If you would please remain calm." The woman at the front shouted but the group were thrown into panic. Samantha turned to look at Gareth.

"SHIELD have friends in the electricity suppliers field." He shrugged. Samantha gave a small smirk before grabbing his hand and manoeuvring away from the group. She led them directly to the server room and quickly walked into the door that was no longer locked form the lack of power. No camera was in this room so when the power was rebooted seconds after they crossed the threshold, they were clear.

Samantha got to work hooking up the Starkpad SHIELD had given her. They were a few firewalls that gave her difficulty but within 5 minutes the job was almost done. The pad was just finishing a down load.

"There it's nearly-" As she stood up both she and Gareth turned around to see the door being opened. Gareth went for his gun but Samantha placed her hand on his to stop him. A feeble looking technician walked in mumbling something under his breath but that stopped when he looked up. His mouth became a small 'o' as he saw the pair before running back out the room yelling for security.

"Samantha how long do you need?" Gareth asked as he whirled around to face her.

"30 seconds." Samantha began to panic but Gareth went into Agent mode. He shut the door and began to barricade it shortly before the sound of fists could be heard banging on it. A beep was heard behind Samantha telling her the download was done. She packed it away as quickly as she could. "Gareth how are we going to get out?"

The door burst open at that moment in time and 3 large security guards stormed in.

One went to grab Samantha but she ducked out of the way tripping over her own feet in the process. She had banged her head as she fell and the world swam before her eyes. She could make out Gareth fighting two of the guards before realising the other was coming for her. She jumped back up and dived out of his way again only to run into a fourth security guard walking through the door.

Samantha backed up straight into the chest of the third. She tried to duck again but a large fist grabbed her shoulder. She struggled against it but didn't have the strength to fight him off. Where were her supposedly super powers when she needed them?

The hand disappeared off her shoulder and she turned around to see Gareth had dealt with his two guards and was now dealing with her two. He finished quickly and was only slightly out of breath.

"Gareth-" The agent didn't turn around to her only shooting his gun to ruin the screws on the ventilation system. The vent fell down and Gareth using his training, managed to climb up. He held his hand out to Samantha but she couldn't reach. Being prepared though Gareth had brought rope which he dropped down for Samantha to take.

"Come on Sam." Gareth urged her on as more footsteps approached. Samantha tried to climb but couldn't get more than a few inches off the ground. "Sam I can't pull you up the rope isn't strong enough. You can do this Samantha."

She tried one last time which resulted with her lying flat on her back.

"No I can't." Samantha whispered. "Go Gareth."

"Sam I'm not-"

"Gareth go." She threw the Starkpad up to him which he fortunately caught. With one last look at Samantha Gareth left and Samantha was seized by alien hands.

* * *

At the police station Samantha half expected her father to come pick her up but instead it was Agent Coulson. He got her off scot free with SHIELD influences but Samantha knew she had failed. Hughes would now know they were on to him. Coulson didn't say anything to her until she was back in the control room. All agents now looked at her with disappointment. She had just confirmed that they were wasting their time.

"Agent Jennings-"

"I know Coulson I screwed up I get it." Samantha said.

"Yes you did." The older Agent said with a slight shake of his head.

"What's the punishment?"

"You are to be taken off the Hughes case and back to full time training." Coulson told her. Samantha nodded not even feeling up to argue back. She left the room and walked down the corridor straight into Gareth.

"Samantha I am so sorry I left you." He said annoyed at himself.

"It's okay you did the right thing. We got the information out of there so they didn't confiscate it off me." Samantha shrugged. Her phone began to ring and she saw it was her father.

"Hi dad." Samantha sighed too tried for a conversation with him.

"So guess what I did today?" He asked but she knew she was not to answer. "I heard of one of your classmate's mom that it was the science fair today. So being a good dad I take the morning off work to go support my daughter Speki" She flinched when he said the name. "But after searching for an hour trying to find her I ask a teacher where she could be? And you know what he said?"

"Dad I can—"

"He said that she had dropped out and was doing home studies. So feeling slightly annoyed that my daughter has stopped going to school without telling me I go home to confront her but what happens when I get there?" He asked anger rising in his voice. "She's not there! You better come home right now Samantha"

"I can't dad I'm sorry I'll explain everything when I get home." She pleaded with her father.

"If I didn't have to go to work I would find wherever the hell you are and drag you home myself. You better be home by the time I get back." He hung the phone up on her; she had never heard her dad so angry before.

"I think I need to go lie down." Samantha was exhausted and all the adrenaline from earlier had left her system. She also felt dirty and lousy betraying her father's trust like that. She went into the nearest room to find a small sofa which she quickly curled up on and fell asleep.

"_Lady Speki I am sorry I had no right to turn your dance partner into a frog" The silver tongued prince said to her. She turned around to face him and noticed they were outside in a garden next to a huge giant golden palace._

"_Correct you didn't." He watched her as the anger slowly left her body. She felt uncomfortable in the dress but tonight was a special occasion. "Loki I have been missing for half a century caring for a realm I did not expect you of all people to ruin tonight."_

"_Well I am known for my mischief" He smirked at her and she couldn't help but smirk back._

"_Stop that, stop trying to make me laugh I'm annoyed at you." She said though she couldn't keep the smile off her face._

"_Oh are you?" He sounded as if he was accepting a challenge. "Well I better give you that one dance I promised you to make up for my wrong doings." He approached her and she made no movement to stop him. His hand found the small of her back and hers found his shoulder. The other two easily entwined with one another and they slowly began to sway to the far off music in the hall. "Did you miss me?"_

"_The most" She whispered. She had thought before she left the prince would make her his but he didn't, he just watched her go. She had giving up on any romantic relationship with him yet while she was away he was all she could think about. "Did you miss me?"_

"_More than you would believe." Loki told her. They both looked into each other's eyes._

"_Do tell me, why did you turn my dance partner into a frog?" She asked with genuine curiosity._

"_You said I could have the first dance." He replied. "I was simply jealous."_

"_Loki the God Mischief and lies was jealous of me sharing a dance with Fandral?" Her tone was of mock humour but Loki's jaw tightened._

"_I did not like the way he was looking at you." He replied._

"_And why is that?"_

"_Because I should be the only one able to look at you like that." Both Gods froze on the spot, silence passing between them. "I mean...what I meant..."_

_She cut him off with a kiss, their first kiss. It was gentle and sweet, the perfect first kiss. They broke apart and just stared at each other._

"_I know what you meant" She whispered and this time the kiss had more passion but the next time she opened her eyes the scene had changed. The ice ripped through her._

Samantha shot back up with heavy breaths.

"Samantha" She heard Gareth yell. He burst through the door gun aimed to attack whatever had made her scream.

"Put the gun away it was just a bad dream." She reassured Gareth who did put his gun away then came over to comfort her. He placed an arm around her shoulder and hugged her tightly.

"Seriously I'm fine, how long was I asleep for?"

"A good couple of hours, oh my god Sam, don't ever do anything like that again. You scared the living daylights out of me. I thought you were being attacked."

"Well I'm not so it's fine." She pulled away and looked into his eyes. His dark hazel eyes were so different to Loki's.

"Agents Jennings and Green to control. Agents Jennings and Green to control." A voice from the speaker system called out.

Gareth led her to the control room and they were met with a man with an eye patch over one eye, he reminded her of Odin slightly. Coulson stood off to the side but he looked openly displeased about what was about to happen.

"Agent Jennings, Agent Green, my name is Nick Fury director of S.H.I.E.L.D. I have some bad news for you Miss Jennings." He turned to look at her. The whole control room was quite listening to their conversation. "I regret to inform you that your father was killed earlier today."

"What?"

"We believe that Hughes after realising you had hacked his system decided to go after your father."

"But how is that possible? I was talking to him earlier." She stammered.

"Samantha you've been asleep for a while." Gareth told her but his eyes never met hers.

"We got sent this." Fury said handing over a wallet. In it were pictures of her and her father from the time she was a baby. She felt the tears begin to flow but she stopped them before they could and felt her face harden.

"I want a line with Hughes." Her tone now spoke with authority.

"Agent Jennings Hughes has a complex video calling system and we're not just going to call him up." Fury said looking at her with curiosity.

"I said: get me a line with Hughes." She punctuated every syllable. The computers around the room went haywire, sparks flying everywhere.

"What the hell is going on?" Fury asked the agents at the computers but they just sat back in wonder thinking the exact same question themselves.

"You made her angry." Gareth said watching me. The screen flicked to life where a 30 year old good looking man appeared on the screen. He obviously did not expect his television to switch from the football to a room full of people.

"Hey what do you want?" He asked with a nasal quality to his voice. "Oh wait I know you." He said pointing at Samantha. "You're the little bitch that hacked my system. You did an okay job but a bit... what's the word...oh yeah, tacky in places. And I mean come on; I've seen some epic failing at climbing a rope but yours tops the lot. I wish I had a camera installed in the room and not outside. I could post it on Youtube and get a couple hundred hits."

Hughes was mocking her but Samantha's face was set in stone not giving anything away.

"Sorry to hear about your dad it couldn't be helped though." The words rolled of his tongue with no sincerity behind them at all. Samantha's hands curled into tight fists as she bit her tongue. "Oh did I hit a nerve? Maybe you should just run home and cry, well that's if you have a home now. You know when I first heard the government were tracking me I was like finally, they recognise that I am a man the need to fear but no. They stick my file with a little girl."

"At least make it a trained agent one who can climb a rope. Do you know how insulting that is? If you ever find me, which I'm sure you won't before my plans are finished, try and give me a bit of a challenge not a dumb little girl who can't even speak. Now I think that's all I had to say unless you want to add anything." Hughes went to cut the connection but Samantha spoke before he did.

"Thank you."

"Sorry did you just say thank you?"

"Yes, thank you." Samantha repeated. "Before I couldn't grasp what I had been given it was just luck one day that I managed to tap into it. But that was it, only tap into it. But now you've just opened the barriers. You have just taken away the one thing that was holding me back so yes thank you because now I am ready to kick your ass." She turned from the screen but quickly turned around again. "Oh may I just suggest that New Jersey isn't the best place to hide."

"But how—"

"The car outside your window's number plates." She then severed the connection herself and turned round to Fury, Gareth and Coulson. "Where's that rope? I have a feeling I might do it this time." Their faces showed surprised but each one was impressed. She turned to leave but then turned around again. "Oh I almost forgot." She held her palm open and Fear flew straight back into it.

She left the room with shocked faces following her and as she left she watched the emerald eyed man in the doorway glass look at her with pride. For once she shot him the smirk first.


	12. On the count of three

"On the count of three." She told Gareth who nodded to show he was ready. "1...2...3" On three they kicked the door down and entered the apartment. Fear ready in her hand if anyone attacked. She could feel the other agents spread out but she walked straight in with Gareth right on her heels.

"Clear." One agent said.

"Clear" And another

"No one in here either" Samantha remained silent though as the squad began to gather and put their weapons away. "We just missed him by the look of it the light bulbs are still hot."

Samantha ignored them and continued further into the apartment. She saw the dust particles being sucked through a gap in the wall. She bent low to the ground placing her ear on the floor.

"What have you found—"Samantha silenced him by placing her finger to her lips. She stood up and placed her hand on the door and unlocked it using her mind. With a satisfying click it opened to a secret passage. Samantha started to walk while Gareth issued instructions to the others to stay put. He quickly joined her and pulled out a flash light. "Are you certain Hughes will still be here?"

"Yes, he thinks he is smarter than anyone else. He's a double bluff by staying here because we think he's moved –"

"But he actually was here all along" Gareth finished her sentence nodding with understanding. Gareth now had become more and more protective over her since her father's death and though it was good hearted she didn't belong to him she belonged to...she meant she could look after herself. "You would think after we called him up last week that he would move."

"You would think that wouldn't you?" Samantha says not paying the slightest bit of attention. The path was sloping and she could feel herself go underground but she still clearly heard Coulson in her ear. The path finally entered a big cavern with high tech equipment lying everywhere.

"Bravo I have to give you credit for getting this far and not chipping a nail." A voice said behind them. The pair whipped around to see Hughes surrounded by ten body guards all with guns pointing at them. His fake clapping echoed throughout the cave. "But game's over now if you would like to drop your weapons." Gareth looked at Samantha out of the corner of his eye waiting for her to make the first move.

"I have to ask why me? Why did you send that guy after me?" Samantha asked.

"What man?" Hughes was confused.

"The mercenary said you wanted me."

"My dear girl if I wanted you it would be for a test subject why would I spend good money on nothing?" Hughes, Samantha realised, was telling the truth. "Now drop your weapons."

"It seems a bit unfair 11 on two how about we even the odds?" Samantha said smirking. Ever since her father's death she had a new grasp on her powers and could bend them to her will. She still used visual aids to help her though which would explain why her arm made a sweeping motion. "There 2 on 1 sound a bit better." She couldn't help but chuckle at Hughes face which had turn into a whimper as all ten body guards lay on the floor unconscious. "Now I think you should drop your weapon."

"You would think that wouldn't you?" Hughes face turned into a smirk as he pressed a button. Gareth turned towards Samantha pointing his gun at her head. "Turns out I did get my little machine working after all." A panel opened behind him which he entered. Samantha made a move to follow but Gareth blocked her path.

But it was not the Gareth she was use to. His eyes were glazed over and had lost their natural hazel colour.

"I can't believe they make the top of the academy class follow round a pathetic little girl." He sneered towards her. She knew that it was not really Gareth speaking but it was his voice nonetheless. "Believing everything she's told. You need to learn who tells the lies and who tells the truth."

"Gareth move, I don't want to hurt you." Samantha said in a calm tone.

"Your dad would be so ashamed if he-"She cut him off with a punch to the gut. As his head came down she kneed it and with the finishing touch of using Fear to send him flying back to the crowd.

"Sorry Gareth but I did warn you." She whispers as she walks past him asleep on the floor, to follow Hughes to where ever he went. She found him speeding away in a car 100 metres down the road. She sighed. "This will be fun." She whispered to herself then threw Fear with such speed, strength and skill it would hit the target every time. The weapon punctured the tire but instead of the spear breaking as the wheel carried on turning, it was the car that flipped over.

She held her palm open and felt Fear fly straight back into it. She sheathed it on her back in the armour she had designed. She took her time as she walked over to Hughes who was pathetically trying to crawl away. She placed a foot on his chest and saw him squirm in pain. Two maybe three broken ribs.

"Now I think I say something about you being under arrest but that would mean that I care." She kicked him in the face and watched the blood pour out of his newly broken nose. She pressed her finger in her ear as she walked away. "Coulson he's all yours"


	13. The Truth

Samantha sat away from the vans and agents just letting the night breeze fall on her face. No one seemed to notice her but if they did they didn't acknowledge her presence. She looked at the normal families having normal lives and wondered why she couldn't have that anymore.

"Agent Jennings." Coulson called to her as he made his way over.

"How's Gareth? I hope I didn't hurt him too much." She said with real concern in her words.

"Awake but he'll need to spend a few nights in hospital just to make sure there is no internal bleeding." Samantha nodded her head. Shame she thought she would have liked to say good bye to him before she left.

"Agent Coulson, why did you send the man after me?" She asked the agent who you would think would seem surprised and hurt at the accusation. Instead he just sighed as he knew it was inevitable.

"We wanted to see how you would react in the situation." He said.

"Thank you for being truthful." She paused for a moment waiting so the next question had full impact. "So can you tell me how my father really died please?" Agent Coulson just looked at her. This was why he had stood away he didn't believe what Fury had done. Samantha didn't blame him she just wanted answers.

"He died taking a bullet for the president. We didn't go public with the news because Fury knew that it would be the motivation that would cause you to gain full of your powers." Coulson didn't look into her eyes when he told her this. It was true though, she didn't have a full grasp on her powers yet but she could control them with ease and understanding.

"Thank you." She started to walk away grabbing the bag she had brought with her.

"Where are you going?" Coulson asked with genuine concern for the girl.

"In this bag is everything I own, it's all that I need. I need to just grow, find out who I really am and not be shaped into a government agent. Tell Gareth I'm sorry I couldn't say bye in person." She turned to walk away but Coulson's words once again pulled her back.

"What about the Avengers?" She looked at him. "Don't play stupid we know you hacked into our files." His smile was of pride and he was impressed.

"If you need me I'm sure you'll find me." She smiled back at the man but this time he made no attempt to stop her.

Once she was a good distance from Hughes' place she pulled out the wristwatch she had been working on since a child. Only with this extra intelligence could she work out that last bug in her system. So where should she go first?

Norway seemed like a good idea. She could maybe found out some history to understand Speki more. Before she pressed the button though she turned to the emerald-eyed stranger stood in the car window.

"I know you're looking out for me Loki, but this I need to do on my own." She smiled at him and though he was taken aback by her direct address to him she knew he understood. It didn't mean he would leave her alone but he would be a lot less noticeable. She pressed the button and felt her body be transported half way around the globe.

_ONE YEAR LATER_

**Brrrrrr Brrrrrrr**

"Hello?"Samantha answered her phone receiving many glares of the people around her.

"Samantha, it's Coulson. We putting it into action." She had missed the old guy in her travels but she hadn't missed SHIELD, well maybe Gareth. The year she had taken out had helped her develop and mature being by herself. She had a much better control on her powers and her combat skills improved every day. She made her living by writing papers for scientists to sell as their own, a ghost writer of sorts.

"Well that didn't take you very long to find the end of the world. I thought the Avenger initiative had been trashed?" She whispered. At the current moment in time she was sat in the middle of a lecture hall which was packed to the brim to see the famous speaker. She heard his silence on the phone. "I may have kept myself up to date with SHIELD." She heard him chuckle.

"How long will it take for you to get here?" Coulson asked. "We have tickets arranged if..."

"You already know about my little device don't lie. I regularly see SHIELD agents when I go for morning coffee." The people around her were getting increasingly frustrated. Once again his reply was a chuckle. "I'll meet you on board your air/boat thing; I saw the designs for that too, just give me two minutes while I find a quiet spot." She hung the phone up and started to leave the hall. Everyone turned to stare at her and even the speaker stopped, no one left when he was talking. Samantha could feel the eyes on her so tired to make the best of the situation.

"Sorry really important meeting." She turned to walk away slinging the bag full of the only things she had, over her shoulder, Fear carefully concealed inside. But she couldn't resist and hand to turn around. "Sorry on page 2 it should negative 2 over pie, not negative pie over 2. I know it makes this whole new theory you came up with wrong but it's the truth." She gave a small smile then left the crowd's faces hanging slightly opening.

As soon as she was outside and no one was looking she pressed the button and was now face to face with Agent Coulson on the deck of SHIELD's masterpiece.

"I hope we didn't pull you out of anything important." Coulson said.

"No just a Stephen Hawking lecture, the man was boring though and an idiot." She saw Coulson smirk as he led her inside.


	14. Samantha not Speki

"_I am going Loki and there is nothing you can do about it." She told the prince. "Just because we are courting now does not mean you should treat me any differently."_

"_I just don't want to see you get hurt" He kept trying to persuade her. Thor was determined to take back Sif's sword that was stolen by Hel as a pathetic attempt at humour. "I know I'll constantly try and watch over you and I don't think my mind would be at ease if I knew that you were in battle."_

"_Well you know as well as I do that you won't need to look after me, it will more likely be me looking after you." She continued to argue. Loki didn't want her to travel with them to Hel as he feared for her safety but he was being over protective. "Need I remind you about the time in __Nidavellir."_

"_As I recall it was me that tricked the dwarfs so they didn't take you captive." Loki retorted with a smirk on his face. She felt herself melt into his arms as he wrapped her into a hug. "I just don't want the women I love to get hurt." He whispered in her ear then kissed her forehead gently_

"_You love me?" She asked. This was the first time he had said it and when she pulled back to look into his face his eyes looked straight into hers._

"_With all my heart."_

"_I love you too Loki." She reached up to kiss him but just before their lips made contact she stopped and whispered to him. "But stop trying to change the subject, I am going to Hel." She pulled away from him and started to walk towards the doors. She saw him smirk out of the corner of her eyes but then he quickly grabbed her wrist and turned her round to face him._

"_Please forgive me for what I'm about to do." He said and before she could protest he touched her forehead lightly and she feel into a deep sleep. _

_When she awoke she looked outside to see the sun had travelled far in the sky meaning she had slept half the day away. She lay on her bed on top of the covers silently cursing Loki for his magic. She would have to learn some she thought and she would have to get him back for this little magic trick. She left her room searching for the God of Mischief assuming they were back already. She entered the room where they usual reside to find a solemn faced Thor with Sif looking regretful and even the Warriors three upset. She noticed though that Loki was not with them._

"_And where is Loki may I ask?" She asked. All 5 heads spun around to her._

"_Lady Speki—" Thor began but she cut him off._

"_What happened?"_

"_Thor thought he could take on 50 demons on his own but of course he couldn't so Loki had to bargain to get us out of there." Sif informed her._

"_Let me guess, the bargaining chip was Loki?" Their heads just nodded and she quickly turned from the room. _

"_Lady Speki where are going?" Thor asked worried._

"_To Hel and I plan to come back with Loki." She said over her shoulder as left the room. When she crossed the threshold of the doors though the scene changed around her to the crumbling ruins of a once great city. Her heart was ripped open once more._

Samantha woke with a small scream then she began checking her body for harm. Ever since she realised what she could do this dream happened every night and with it an extra bit of information to help her understand Speki. Once her breathing was under control she saw the time was 2 o'clock in the morning. She knew she couldn't get back to sleep so she walked through the little hotel room going for a glass of water.

She saw her hand shaking as each night the pain reached unbearable levels. She was certain the rooms around her would have heard her screaming, another side effect of her gifts. She sighed, closed her eyes and imagined her back in the meadow where her mum and she used to walk through when she was young. She could go visit it she thought, it was only 20 miles from here but as she looked around the field she saw a gang of trouble makers in the corner. She wasn't there in memory but as it was happening. She watched as the police pulled up and arrested the gang and she couldn't help but think that nothing remains beautiful for long.

"Do you always wake up screaming?" A voice asked from behind her. She gasped and her eyes shout open but she felt no panic. She recognised the voice and was surprised he had not spoken to her sooner.

"You shouldn't scare people like that." She said while smirking. She turned around to face him but was met by an even greater shock. Instead of being in a reflective surface like usual he was stood in front of her in all his armour. She was speechless for a few moments before Fear flew into her hand. "You're actually standing in front of me; care to explain why you're not in a mirror?"

"I left." Loki simply stated, his smirk was plastered over his face and she felt her heart jump. He was even more handsome in real life than in her dreams. "Do you really need Fear? I won't harm you."

"It helps me think." She did however lower it slightly feeling at ease in his presence even though they had never actually met. "Do you want anything?"

"Depends what you mean by that."

"I mean do want anything to drink or eat?" Her mum had always taught her to be polite. She only now became aware of what she was wearing. It was a loose vest and basket ball shorts.

"I glass of water would be nice."

"Well you just saw me have one so help yourself. I just need to check on something." She quickly dashed back into the bathroom and put a bathrobe around her. When she came back out Loki was perched on a 2 seat couch with a glass full of water. He watched her as she walked towards him and sat down next to him. She still had Fear in her hand but she believed him when he said he wouldn't hurt her.

"You still are yet to answer my question" He said. He placed his drink on a side table then turned his body round to fully face her. "Do you always wake up screaming?"

"I'm surprised you haven't seen before, you always seem to be in a mirror wherever I go." He just raised his eyebrows at her waiting for an explanation. "Yes. Ever since I realised I have the powers of a God I wake up screaming re living her death over and over again which also feels like my own death." Loki's eyes showed sadness and he flinched as he obviously remembered the memory himself. "I don't just dream about that moment though. I also have flashes of her life. Like for example tonight you forced her to sleep when she refused to stay behind while you went to Hel. She then wakes up finding that you have bargained yourself off then storms off the Hel to get you back but then I was transported to Jotunheim and well you know the rest."

"You came back for me. They had originally planned to force me to use magic to improve their yields on crops and imprison me for life but then you turned up and showed them a more efficient method of harvesting and farming. They saw this as the bargain agreed and realised us both." Loki told her eyes shining with pride. "It was also the day I first told you that I love you."

"The first day you told her. I am not Speki." She told him clearly.

"But you are. I've been watching you and yes there are one or two differences but that's just because you grew up in a differently place but you'll still Speki deep down. You look the same; you act the same; you are the same person." It gave her chills when he called her that. No one had called her that since her father. "But if you prefer I shall call you Samantha."

"I prefer it that way." She told him. His lips tightened slightly.

"Yet you let that human call you Sam." He said with slight anger to his words.

"The human's name is Gareth and I had just gave up telling him to call me Samantha." She said smiling fondly on the memory of her once best friend. She wondered how he was. She noticed though as she did this Loki's eyes seemed to flare with anger and his knuckles tightened around his staff he had on him. "Why are you here Loki?"

"I want to make you my queen. You deserve so much more than a dingy little hotel room like this, writing papers for others to claim as their own." He reached for her hand and took it in his own. "I have missed you...Samantha" He put extra emphasis on her name. "I can't and I won't lose you again. Once was enough to last a lifetime."

"But you never had me to lose." She whispered. Fear had now left her hands.

"But I did." He leaned down and his lips gently kissed hers. This was better than any dream kiss and she felt her body lean into him. Her stomach tightened into knots as her heart skipped a beat. His lips were softer than anything she had ever felt before and she could feel his longing for the kiss. They break apart after a while and he rests his forehead on hers. "You kiss the same."

She broke apart in that moment realising what his words meant and why his staff glowed like it did.

"You plan to rule Earth don't you?" She was now standing up and Fear had returned to her hand. "You need a Queen but you have been lost from Asguard and you appear here. Then you've somehow infiltrated SHIELD because that is the same type of energy as the

Terrsact." She had read the files on SHIELD keeping herself updated. Then some information clicked in her head. It had appeared just before she went to bed. "You were the big outbreak last night."

"Samantha—"

"Loki leave now. I don't want to have to hurt you as you're probably the only person who I feel I can be myself around but I cannot and will not stand for a murderer. You can't control the human race, this is not Asguard."

"I see I will have to persuade you a different way." He said slowly shaking his head. "I don't want leave you again Samantha" And truth be told she didn't want him to leave again either finally finding her missing piece but she knew she could not morally keep him. He took a step towards her at which she stepped back. He quickly broke the gap though and as he touched her forehead she felt her eyes close un-willing.

She woke hours later to the sun streaming through her window. She lay in her bed staring at the ceiling tucked firmly in the covers. She smiled to herself thinking that was the first time she had not been awoken by her screaming or the painful feeling of death. She wondered how that had happened, all memory of the encounter in the middle of the night wiped from her mind. She turned to the bedside clock and saw she was running late. Sighing as she got out of bed hoping that Stephen Hawking wasn't going to be as boring as she thought.

It was in the Stephen Hawking lecture though when she got a phone call.

**Okay I know I said I had exams but I'm so addicted to this story. I'm trying to catch all of Loki's quick changes in moods but I think he wouldn't want to scare Samantha off by the way. Anyway please keep reviewing as I always say it makes writing these a pleasure knowing people are enjoying them. Also in this Loki is early 20s as when I first saw Thor that's what I thought his age was. I know Tom Hiddleston is 31 but it's a story. Right so next chapter we meet some Avengers, this should be fun!**


	15. Banner, Romanova and America

Her body felt weightless in the air as she used the wall to propel herself back, somersaulting in mid air. Her breaths were quick and sharp as she cut sliced and jabbed. She could feel herself sweat, she was glad to training again. She kicked and punched the doll with the expertise and strength of a person who had spent years of their life dedicated to combat. She final finished the assault by flipping and landing on her knees and with her back to the training body.

"I think you missed it." She heard somebody say but she just held a single finger up. The blood pouches she had cut underneath the mannequin she had especially designed began to flow. She had cut it enough times and deep enough to subdue a person but not enough to fatal harm them. Her breathing quickly returned to normal as she got up and went for water. She placed a towel around her neck and turned to face Gareth. "And I remember when you couldn't even climb a rope."

"Nice to see you too Gareth." She said smirking but he wasn't smirking back. His hands were folded over his chest. She had been expecting this.

"So I didn't deserve a good bye?" He asked with an eye brow raised. "Or at least a hello? You've been on this ship 2 hours now could you not have come said hi?"

"Coulson said you were busy and I wanted to test out my new design." She gestured to the dripping red dummy behind her. "As you can see it works." He still remained looking at her waiting for an apology. "Gareth I don't apologise you know that, I'm far too stubborn. If you asked me if I regretted not saying good bye then the answer is yes. Though the beating up part before I left was kind of your fault."

"My fault? I had to take a couple of weeks off work to recover, I was under mind control." He argued back. They just looked at each other and she knew that he couldn't stay mad for long. His face soon broke into a smile and he hugged her. His arms were nice but in a friend way. He quickly released her. "Okay I think I now need a shower as you my friend are disgusting right now."

"That's where I'm going. I would clean this up but I need to get ready, Fury has a meeting in half an hour, sorry Gareth you've pulled the short straw." She laughed as she walked away. She quickly returned to her living area remembering the exact route she had taken to get to the gym and retraced her steps perfectly. As she showered she thought on what today had been like.

Firstly she had woken up without screaming which was the first in a long time then when sat in a boring lecture she gets a call off Coulson. Upon arrive it is clear that whatever infiltrated SHIELD last night has shaken the place up. Fury was preparing for war but she didn't know against whom yet as she was going to be de briefed when the others arrived. So she went to train giving her time to think.

Things between her and Fury was interesting, well that's one word for it she thought. He was obviously annoyed that she had left them last year but he understood why. She also understood why Fury had lied about her dad and she respected the man for his intellect but that didn't mean she liked him. She would take orders from him and she would work with him, he had proved he deserved that much. Anymore she wouldn't be comfortable with.

She left the shower and returned to the control room noticing Loki didn't appear in any of the mirrors. In fact she hadn't seen him the past couple of days and though she had never personal met him she began to worry slightly. But you shouldn't worry she thought; it was Speki who loved him not you. As much as she tried to deny it though she knew that was a part of her that wanted to be by his side.

"Ah Miss Jennings glad you could join us." Fury said to her as she entered the room. He was stood next to three people she had heard of before but had never met. She knew everything about them though as when she first saw the Avenger file she decided to look into those on the list. "This is-"

"Steve Rogers, Natasha Romanova and Dr Banner." She interrupted him saying their names. Each one seemed to live up to their descriptions. "I've already read the files."

"Of course you have." She hears Fury mummer which causes her to smile. "May I introduce Samantha Jennings probably the most intelligent person in the world and a reincarnation of a Norse God." Dr Banner and Rogers' faces showed disbelief while Natasha remained impassive. A true spy she thought. Steve Rogers was the first to compose himself as he stretched out his hand.

"Pleasure to meet you miss." Captain America himself said. She took his hand, he had a firm grip yet he didn't apply pressure scared he would hurt her.

"Nice to meet you to sir, I've read a lot about you." He just blushed slightly and let go of her hand. She then had to make the next contact as she turned towards Dr Banner outstretching her hand. He took it in his but only briefly. "Dr Banner, you are probably one of the few scientists in the world I can actually enjoy reading their papers."

"Glad I still have some science to my name." He said smiling sadly. She turned to Agent Romanova last.

"Agent Romanova" She greeted her. She knew that Natasha would not shake hands so she simply nodded at each other.

"Miss Jennings, I liked your work in Tokyo by the way." She added with a slight smile. She referred to how Samantha on her travels had sometimes been inclined to thwart local villains' plans, saving the world little by little. Tokyo was her hardest job yet though as she first had to infiltrate the biggest computer firm in Japan for a good month before she was certain what they were up to and how to stop it.

"Thank you I hope you don't mind but I used some of your spying techniques from the Forest case in the Ukraine."

"Not at all." She smiled and Samantha could tell that Natasha could be someone to rely on in the future.

"Now that you're all introduced I believe I should tell you what's going on." Fury said drawing all their attention back to him. He motioned us to the chairs where they all sat down.

He explained to them how the Tesseract, the most power energy supply on Earth, had been stolen. It related to Norse Mythology also known as the treasure of Odin's throne room. She could feel eyes fall on her but she kept her eyes locked onto Fury. This cube was being planned to open a portal to unleash an army of aliens onto the planet to take control of it.

"Just an average day in the office then." Samantha mutters to herself but she hears Rogers sitting next to her, smile in her direction.

"Dr Banner as you are aware the cube emits nearly undetectable gamma rays and being the only expert in that field with sufficient knowledge to help us, we would like you to start tracking it down." Fury turned to the Doctor.

"I won't be able to exactly pin point the location but I'll try as best as I can." He said. Samantha could already see the cogs turning in his brilliant mind as he thought of a way to track the cube.

"Rogers I want you to be ready to leave at any moment, we need you ready to fight and lead." Rogers just nods his heads. She can see that he isn't a violent person but someone who believes for what he stands in. "Jennings I want you ready to go at any moment as well but I also want a character profile, you're the only one with enough knowledge on this guy to give us a fighting chance."

"On who Fury?" She asked but she knew the answer before he said it. She had finally connected the dots.

"On Loki"


	16. Mischief and Science

**Just a quick note in the last chapter I called the black widow Natasha Romanova, which is her actually name but after I had published it I remembered in the films that she is referred to as Natasha Romanoff, one of her alias. So from now on I will now call her Romanoff because I'm following the movie. Anyway enjoy!**

_I am not Speki, I am not Speki, and I am my own person no matter what anyone thinks. My name is Samantha Jennings! _

These thoughts echoed around her head as she cut, sliced and jabbed the dummy. Her heart beat rising higher than any normal human as she continued to work at such a high intensity. Of course Fury had put her in charge of finding Loki. He didn't know about what their relationship actually was but just used her for Speki. Well Speki didn't speak to her and Speki didn't influence her life. Yes they look the same and sound the same and act the same but that doesn't mean they were the same person. Samantha was her own person and people should realise that.

"What did that dummy ever do to you?" She hears Rogers say behind her. She jabs the dummy one last time leaving Fear embedded in it. She can see Rogers eye the weapon suspiciously. "Does everyone use spears now? I thought guns were still the choice of weapons."

"They are, I'm unconventional." She says picking up her towel and grabbing some water. She then walks over to sit on the boxing ring. Even inside the hellicarrier they still had enough room for a gym. A silence passed between them as Steve set up a large boxing bag. She watched as she saw Captain America vent his anger out on the boxing bag to the point where it scattered across the floor splitting. "Hey, what did that bag ever do to you?"

He smiles at her humour as he goes to replace it. This time she decided to have a little fun. Every time he went to swing she would move the bag with her mind just so it swung out of his reach. His face became more bewildered by the second and Samantha could feel the grin stretching on her face. Gareth entered at this point and watched as the great Captain America couldn't even hit a punch bag.

"Sir I believe you're supposed to hit the bag." Gareth told him slightly amused.

"Well I keep trying but the bag keeps moving." Rogers told him but Gareth just raised his eye brows in disbelief. The smile continued to grow on Samantha's face. "You give it a go then."

He stepped back for Gareth to step up. Gareth was uncertain but hit the bag anyway this time Samantha did nothing to it as she drank her water. She wished she had a camera of Rogers' face as Gareth hit the bag with ease but when he stepped up to take it the bag swung away from him again. "There must be a draft" Rogers tried to make an excuse. Samantha couldn't contain her laughter anymore and burst out laughing.

"I think we found our draft." Gareth said to Steve.

"How is that possible she's stood over there?" Rogers asked. Samantha at this point had stopped laughing as she tapped her finger to her nose.

"Sam, Fury told me to get you back to work. He doesn't mind you training but you've been gone 2 hours he needs that character profile on Loki." At this Samantha's face immediately darkened. "Now save the tricks for Loki, I'll help you with your work if you want?"

"Loki's not the only one who plays pranks. Back on Asguard I played jokes on him all the time." Samantha told Gareth.

"You played pranks on Asguard?" Rogers asked with a more confused face every second.

"No she, she! Played pranks on Loki."

"Sam you said—" Gareth began but she cut him off.

"I know what I said, but I meant she!" All humour had gone and she just wanted to be left alone.

"Okay you meant she." Gareth was aware of the anger in her voice. "Do you still need help with your research?"

"No I'm fine thanks. I'm sure Fury has a more important job for you." Her jaw tightened as she walked away.

"Miss you forgot your spear." She heard Rogers shout after her. She just held her hand open and felt in fly straight back into it not even missing a pace as she walked out.

The words echoed through her head. She had said I but she didn't mean to, a slip of the tongue. She returned to her office she was sharing with Banner after a quick shower. She was in a pair of dark skinny jeans and a SHIELD t-shirt with her hair pulled back into a pony tail. She put her glasses back on and continued with her profiling.

Her mind wasn't right though as thinking of Loki reminded her of what she had said so instead she went over to see if Banner needed help with his research.

"Need any help Doctor?" She asked hoping for a distraction.

"What about Loki?"

"He can wait; I would rather find the cube than find out what Loki's favourite breakfast is." He smiled at her. His smile was quiet and she could see the lines had faded from before. I bet he use to laugh a lot before the other guy she thought.

"Thank you for the offer but I'm currently waiting on the computer to process some information." He told her.

"Oh okay." She sighed. "I better get back to work then."

"I have a question for you." The doctor began. Eager for a distraction she turned straight back around to fully face him. "Which God?"

"Speki, goddess of Wisdom and intelligence."

"Do you ever hear her?" He asked. "As in does she influence you in any way?"

"No I don't hear her. For all intent purposes I am Samantha Jennings not Speki. I have...qualities that reassemble hers and the powers she had, I now have. Nothing more than that apart from the fact I dream of her life, I'm still just Samantha Jennings."

"Interesting, so you're the most intelligent person in the world?" He asked with a smirk on his lips. She could tell that he missed people with similar intellect to him so he could have a conversation he would enjoy.

"I don't know, I think Tony Stark might disagree." They both smiled and their conversation continued until the computer beeped telling Banner the data was ready for analysis. Samantha could tell that Banner was keen to do so. She took this as her opportunity to leave as she returned to her room to get some sleep. The character profile could wait until tomorrow, she thought after all they were only trying to save the world.


	17. Dreams

"_I can't Loki that is Grandfather's favourite possession." She whispered to the teenage boy as they stood outside the room all the mightiest warriors in the kingdom enter hoping to be the one. "Besides woman are not allowed to fight."_

"_Yet you and Sif are one of the best in the kingdom." Loki tells her with pride glinting in his eyes. He was trying to convince her to try out Fear, the most sort out weapon in the land after Thor's hammer. "If anyone should weave that weapon it should be you."_

"_Loki I can't. You are the one who breaks the rules; I'm the one that sticks to them." She pleaded to her best friend. "I can't believe you've already dragged me this far. We should be back at the place with Thor and the others."_

"_Come on Speki you only live once. Just follow me." His eyes shone with mischief as he walked into the room. Luckily no one was currently trying to master the weapon so the room was empty but that still didn't mean he could walk in there._

"_Loki get back here, we'll get in trouble." She hissed from the doorway._

"_Lighten up Speki, have a little fun." He was stood in the middle of the room beckoning her in. Only because she didn't want to be caught without Loki by her side so she could blame the whole thing on him. That was what a best friend's for she thought. As she walked over to Loki though her eyes came upon the spear mounted on the table at the far end of the room._

"_It's beautiful." She whispered as she stood next to Loki but still stared at the weapon._

"_I've seen more beautiful things." She was too distracted though to realise he was staring straight at her. She began to walk to the spear with Loki right beside her. Her hands hovered above the object but just as she was about to touch it a voice erupted from the back of the room._

"_What do you think you're doing?" Both teenagers swivelled around to face her grandfather. His voice sounded furious yet his eyes showed curiosity._

"_We...urm...we..." She began to stumble but Loki saved her._

"_Speki forgot something last time she was here and we required it today. As we passed the room we noticed that the door was slightly ajar so being cautious we checked to make sure no one had snuck in without your permission sir."His lie was smooth and so convincing for a moment even she believed it._

"_Nice try, they don't call you the silver tongued prince for nothing do they?" Her grandfather smirked slightly but his voice remained harsh. "I will let you go this time but next-"_

_He was cut off by the sound of shattering glass as 2 large warriors broke in through the window each yielding large swords. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Loki reach for the dagger on the inside of his cloak. She silently cursed herself for leaving her weapon at the palace._

"_We want the spear." One of them grunted._

"_You can't have it." Her grandfather stood tall. "Unless it chooses you, you can't have it."_

"_Well how does it choose you?" The other one grunted._

"_Ask for it." Her grandfather simply stated. She saw the muscles strain on each oaf as they tried calling for the spear but it did not move an inch. "There you can't have it."_

"_Then we'll take it." Both men lunged towards Loki and her as they stood in their way of the spear. Loki stepped in front of her and pushed her to the side. She watched as both men grabbed for Loki but he suddenly reappeared in a different spot then another and then another. Then one got a lucky shot and caught him as his fist swung back after a failed attempt. Loki was flung across the room. She ran over to him to see if he was alright. At the same time she created an invisible wall for the men to get through which they were having no such luck in doing._

"_Loki are you alright?" He tried to sit up but then gasped in pain. "That sounds like a broken rib. Stay here." He felt as he grabbed for the back of her cloak but he narrowly missed it. "Gentleman I advise you leave now."_

_Both men turned around to face her and laughed when they saw you had dare question them._

"_Please woman be quiet." One of the men told her._

"_Yes return to whatever household task you were doing." The other chimed in. She was angry so flung them across the room with just a single thought. Both men were unhappy and realised it was her causing them this pain. Without even thinking she felt Fear fly into her hand and with it she quickly disposed of the two men. _

_She stood there not even out of breath when she realised what she was holding. She gasped slightly and turned to see Loki struggling to his feet smiling at her. She rushed over to help him._

"_See I told you so." He said causing both to laugh but then he grimaced in pain from his ribs._

"_I had a feeling it belonged to you Speki." Both she and Loki look up to her grandfather whose eyes are filled with pride. "I have never seen anyone wield it the way you do and the fact it answered to your call was proof enough. Treat it wisely and it shall protect you and be loyal until the end." She just smiled at her grandfather but then the scene changed._

_She is stood facing Loki who is now a young adult. She can feel how her feelings have developed and grown for her closest friend. He had loosened her up and she had kept him from too much mischief but she could tell that this was not a happy scene._

"_I'm sorry Loki but I have to go." Her voice was strained._

"_You can't just leave me." He shouted at her. They are stood in the field meant for only them but this time is was not for fun but for a good bye._

"_Odin has said that I must help care for this Kingdom, help it grow and make it better." She tried to reason with him._

"_Then let me come with you and help. Or at least tell me where you are going so I can visit." He demanded his eyes full of hurt and betrayal._

"_You know I can't. Odin wants you here to help look after Asguard. He has a reason behind everything he does and we should not question it. Have faith in your father Loki the time will pass in a blink of an eye." She told him. "Maybe by the time I have come back you will have made Sigyn yours and I will return to you happily married." Even though the image of Loki with another was heart breaking for her but she had to admit that it was likely to happen. She would be gone and she was just his friend any way._

"_I don't care for Sigyn you know that."_

"_I know you don't but it's just example of how the time apart might benefit us. We will grow and become the best we can be. We need to spend time apart to find ourselves."_

"_You sound like father" He said bitterly._

"_Because I am using his words as I don't want to leave." She shouts at him. "I don't want to spend a day without you by my side Loki and I see no reason why that can't be so I'm using the reason your father has given us so at least I have something. Otherwise I would not travel and spend every minute I can with you." Her breathing was heavy after her outburst and they both remain silent for a moment. Loki breaks the gap between them by wrapping her in his arms. Kiss me she thinks, just one kiss before I go._

"_I am going to miss you so much." He whispers in her ear._

"_I'm going to miss you too Loki." She whispers to him._

_The scene once again changes into Jotunheim._

"Sam are you okay?" Samantha wakes up to Gareth standing next to her and looking down. "You were screaming and you've gone really pale."

"I'm fine." She reassured him. "What's up?"

"I hope you've still got your armour. You leave in 10 minutes." He says as he walks out the door. "We found him."


	18. Iridium

"Don't you find it suspicious that Loki just appears in Germany openly, not even trying to conceal himself?" Samantha asked Rogers in the jet taking them to their destination. He was in his full Captain America outfit without the mask on strapping on his shield. Samantha had kept hold of the SHIELD armour she had created for herself last year and sheathed Fear in the back designed to hold it. She sat watching Rogers as he paced the floor. "Loki is clever he's up to something."

"All we know is that Loki has appeared and that we need to stop him." Rogers told her. She let him carry on pacing the floor while she began to think. She turned to a computer and saw the destination was a party. Luchkov, it rang a bell. Of course when she had visited Germany during her travels and she had stopped in his office to give him a paper he had paid for.

"2 minutes." They heard Natasha shout form the front. Samantha's heart began to pound in her chest. This would be the first time she met Loki and her stomach twisted in anticipation. Would the others notice if they had a connection? Would they have a connection? She found herself panicking if he rejected her. You shouldn't think that she told herself, Loki is the bad guy and you need to take him out. He was Speki's boyfriend not yours. "Get ready."

"You go." She told the Captain. "Two would be a crowd and I have to check something." She could see he was about to argue but he didn't have time before he jumped down to confront the God of mischief and lies.

Samantha took deep breaths and crossed her legs beneath her. She closed her eyes and imagined herself walking around the science floors again with the gut instinct that this is where something would happen. She was quickly proved right as she saw Agent Barton and a small group of people enter the room and cross to a vault. Samantha always worried that they would see her but every time their eyes passed over her without any meaning. The sound of rock music entered her mind but she quickly drowned it out. What were these guys up to?

After several minutes they extracted the contents of the safe. Iridium, why had she not thought of it sooner? She opened her eyes to see Rogers talking to the one and only Tony Stark.

"That would explain the rock music." She mumbled to herself then turned her head to see the emerald eyed man sat directly opposite her. He stared at her watching her every move. He was more handsome than she had ever imagined and her heart paused when her eyes caught his.

"Miss Jennings this is Tony Stark." She reluctantly pulled away from Loki's eyes to look at the two men. She felt the blood rush to her cheeks and notice Loki smirking out of the corner of her eyes. The captain continued. "Mr Stark here was an unexpected guest."

"Nice to meet you Mr Stark I would love to go over your arc reactor project sometime, I believe with one or two tweaks you can make it even more powerful." She stood up and shook his hand and she could see that he was impressed at her confidence.

"Sounds like a date." He smirked at her, Stark was known for being a playboy even though he was dating Pepper Potts. Old habits die hard she thought. "What's with grumpy over there?" Stark said it with humour but when Samantha turned around she saw Loki staring at Stark with pure hatred. He would not hesitate to kill this man. Lightening then echoed outside and both her and Loki jump.

"What? You two scared of a little lightening?" Stark asked.

"I'm not overly fond of what follows." Both she and Loki said it at exactly the same time. Her head twisted back round to see him and she caught his eye. She could tell he was trying not to smirk and Samantha could also see a look pass between Rogers and Stark.

The plane jittered and the group were thrown around as something obviously had landed on the roof. Stark grabbed his helmet and opened the hatch door.

"What are you doing?" Rogers asked.

Before Stark could answer a tall muscular blonde man that Samantha recognised from her dreams called Thor, landed on the open door. Using his hammer he knocked Stark back into the Captain and Samantha. They could only watch Thor as he grabbed Loki from his seat then jumped back out into the open air with him before anyone in the Quinjet registered what had happened.

Stark recovered the fastest.

"Now there's that guy." Samantha heard Stark mutter.

"Another Asgardian?" Natasha asked from the front.

"Those guys friendly?" Rogers next asked as he stood back up.

"Doesn't matter." Stark told them. "If he frees Loki or kills him the Tesseract's lost."

"Stark we need a plan of attack." Rogers shouted at him but Stark continued to the edge.

"I have a plan. Attack."Stark then jumped off the plane leaving Rogers annoyed and angry. Stark had not made a good impression on the Captain.

"We should probably stop them all killing each other." Samantha sighed as she stood up.

"But there's only one parachute and it won't take the both of us." She had now reached the edge of the plane.

"I've always wanted to try this." She muttered as she looked down at the miles of open air. She then turned back around to Rogers. "Who said anything about parachutes?" She asked then fell backwards into the open air. She watched as Rogers face turned into shock as he watched her fall out of the plane.

She felt the wind through her hair and the exhilarating feeling of adrenaline pumping through her veins. She found herself screaming and laughing with excitement. She looked over to her left to see flashes of lightening and Iron man's rays blasting into the forest, boys will be boys. As she approached the ground she saw Loki stood on a cliff watching the scene unfold. Why hadn't he escaped?

She concentrated her mind and imagined herself as an object as she used her mind to slow her descent so that she reached the hill landing into a forward roll. She sprung back up and had Fear out straight away. She put it against Loki's throat as he turned to see who it was.

"Don't move." She told him. She kept eye contact with him watching his eyes light up. "Iridium is quite a rare substance don't you think?" He smirked at her.

"Now why aren't I surprised that you know that?" He asked. She then quickly placed Fear outstretched behind her while still looking at the Loki in front of her.

"I can tell when it's a projection." She said then turned around to face the real Loki who had Fear digging into his chest.

"At least some humans have a brain." He continued to smirk at her. "Your hair is shorter."

"My hair has always been this length." She said but she knew who he was referring to.

"I like it shorter." His smirk was still etched across his face and Samantha could feel herself blush. His eyes danced when he saw the reaction he was getting out of her. "You never blushed before, I like that too."

"Where's the tesseract Loki?"

"That will cost you." He said.

"What will it cost us?" She heard Stark say behind her. How long had he been there she thought. Please say seconds she didn't want anyone else knowing about what Speki's relationship had been with Loki.

"Not you, her." Loki continued to keep eye contact with Samantha and she was yet to look away as well.

"Well what will it cost her?" She could feel Stark rolling his eyes in the way he said the question. Why had Thor not come to take his brother? Loki's eyes gleamed with mischief as he said his next words.

"A kiss."

**I know I said exams and that will affect me soon but I love writing this story. Also the dialogue doesn't match the actually film very well so apologies for that. Thank you for all the reviews they make my day and I love how so many people like this story, right I'm off to do revision so that I can write another chapter tonight before I go to bed. Hope to see you in a bit.**


	19. Oh hell no!

"He asked for a kiss?" Rogers asked disbelief in his voice. Samantha remained silent while staring at the table. The group had gathered once Loki had been put in his cell and she kept remembering the look on his face and those eyes. She also kept hearing his voice as it echoed throughout the whole ship. _How desperate are you?_ Fury had been right; he had forced their hand when he threatened war. They are that desperate but for some reason Samantha still didn't think Loki would actually fulfil his promise of war.

"Yes he did and there was even a bit of flirting going on before hand. Sorry kid but they ought to know." Stark said to Rogers after telling the group of their encounter on the cliff. Samantha twirled Fear around in her hands trying to remain calm. She noticed that Gareth looked annoyed and refused to look at her while Thor on the other hand couldn't stop looking.

"I think we should talk about Iridium." Samantha told the group and let Stark take up the explaining.

"It's a stabilising element so that Loki can keep the portal open for longer and it won't collapse in on its self." He walked over to where Fury normally stood and as he did he passed Thor. "No hard feeling point-break you've got a mean swing." He lightly tapped the man's arm and it was the first time Thor had looked away from her. "Also," continued the billionaire, "it means the portal can open as wide, and stay open as long, as Loki wants." He points to a young man on one of the computers."That man is playing a game. He thought we wouldn't notice, but we did." Well Samantha had noticed. Stark then frowned, and lifted a hand to cover his left eye. "How does Fury notice everything?"

"He turns" Gareth told him speaking for the first time since they had returned to the ship. Samantha looked up to see Gareth deliberately avoid her eyes.

"Well that's exhausting." Stark muttered to himself.

"The rest of what they require is raw materials," Samantha interjected, "Agent Barton can get his hands on them pretty easily. The only major component he still needs is a power source of high energy density. Something to… kick-start the cube,"

"Does Loki need any particular kind of power source?" Rogers asked

"He'd have to heat the Cube to one-hundred-and-twenty-million kelvin just to break through the barrier-" Banner began to say.

"Unless," Samantha cut in again. "Selvig has figured out how stabilise the quantum-tunnelling effect."

"Well, if he could do that, he could achieve heavy ion-fusion at any reactor on the planet." Banner nodded in recognition

"Finally," said Stark, moving to Dr Banner "People who speak English."

"It's good to meet you, Dr. Banner," said Stark, shaking Banner's hand with his firm grip.

"Your work on the anti-electron collisions is unparalleled. And I'm a huge fan of the way you lose control and turn into an enormous green rage monster."

"Thanks." Banner replied. Fury then re entered the room.

"Let's start with this stick of his," Rogers said taking hold of Loki's staff. Samantha had seen that somewhere before in a distant dream. "It may be magical, but it works an awful lot like a HYDRA weapon."

"I don't know about that," said Fury, "but it is powered by the Cube. And I'd like to know how Loki used it to turn two of the sharpest men I know into his personal flying monkeys."

"Monkeys?" Thor asked. "I do not understand."

"I do!" Rogers shouted "I understood that reference."

"Samantha did you finish that profile on Loki?" Fury asked. She just looked at him and he knew her answer.

"Thor what's his play?" Rogers saved her by asking Thor.

"He has an army, called the Chitauri. They're not of Asgard or any world known. He means to lead them against your people. They will win him the Earth. In return, I suspect, for the Tesseract." Thor told the group. The mood now turned sombre.

"An army. From outer space?" Rogers asked, poor bloke Samantha thought.

"That's why he took Erik Selvig, to build another portal." Samantha told him. Thor returned his gaze to her and it was making her uncomfortable.

"Selvig?" Thor asked with concern. Samantha nodded her head at him as she knew that he had meet Erik.

"Loki has them under some kind of spell. Along with one of ours." Natasha said. Though she was a true spy Samantha knew that Hawkeye was the closest thing she had to call a friend.

"I want to know why Loki let us take him. He's not leading an army from here." Samantha told the group. It still didn't feel right that he had just let himself get captured.

"I don't think we should be focusing on Loki. That guy's brain is a bag full of cats. You can smell crazy on him." Banner said. Samantha felt her gaze fall upon the doctor and it was not a nice one. Her hand tightened around Fear.

"I care how you speak. Loki is beyond reason, but he is of Asgard. And he is my brother." Thor warned him.

"He killed eighty people in two days." Natasha retorted.

"He's adopted." Thor explained. Samantha had read that he was a frost giant but didn't believe it.

"It doesn't matter now we just have to find the Tesseract and stop Loki from whatever plan he's concocting because that's what he does, his plans have plans." Samantha told the group. She stood up to leave but as she turned her back to the group Stark asked her a question.

"How do you know that?" Stark asked.

"Because her and Loki are lovers." Thor told the group unaware of the implications. She felt all eyes on the room descend on her and silenced rained. She slowly turned back round to faces of shock, disappointment and confusion.

"Oh hell no." Was all Fury said before Samantha collapsed.


	20. Speki or not

"_Sorry about that, I wanted to talk to you alone." She heard a voice and when she opened her eyes she was lying in the meadow; the meadow from her dreams that was her and Loki's hide away. However when waiting for herself to reply she said nothing. Instead she just stared at Loki lying next to her. "I didn't want any ease droppers." Samantha still remained silent. "You can speak you know Samantha. This is your own dream, not a moment from Speki's life."_

"_Well this is new." She said hearing her voice confirmed it was her own. She and Speki sounded almost identical but there was that quality to Speki's voice that Samantha did not possess. "Wait are you real? Or a figment of my imagination?"_

"_No it is my own conscious, I set up a telepathic link with you so we could communicate though I did not realise it would knock you out cold." He said with a slight frown on his face. Samantha suddenly stood up and backed away from him._

"_Why are you doing this Loki? The boy I see in my dreams that Speki knew was innocent and mischievous. You are not that anymore, look at you! Your face has hardened and your eyes have lost that glint." Loki stood up but did not approach. He began to look angry at her, his eyes hardening but Samantha would not allow herself to be intimidated. "What happened to the boy who would turn her hair blue because he was bored? Or would turn her dance partner into a frog because he was jealous that he didn't have the first dance?"_

"_I would gladly turn Gareth into a frog." Loki muttered to himself intending for her to hear but she ignored it._

"_Because I don't understand how he turned into a murderer. Explain that one to me."_

"_We do not have the time and I do not have the want to." Loki said with a tight lip._

"_Well I'm not going anywhere but I would rather hear it from the real Loki." Samantha said. Loki's eyes flashed with surprise for a moment then slight pride before being clouding back over with annoyance. "I can always tell. But if you want to remain in hiding..."_

_Samantha trailed off keeping eye contact with the emeralds of Loki's eyes. It was silent for a few moments neither one wanting to speak first. However after a small huff Loki decided there was no use hiding anything from her._

"_He lied to me. My whole family lied to me. I am not Aesir but the filth that is a frost giant." His eyes showed pain and Samantha wanted nothing to do than to reach out and comfort him. "Then when I try to make my father proud and rid the universe of the scum he shows nothing but disappointment and idolises my brother." His words turned bitter as he referred to Thor._

"_They love you." She told him._

"_How do you know that?" He laughed with contempt._

"_Because I heard them." His eyes rose to meet hers. "I looked back into the throne room when I couldn't control my gifts and Thor and Odin discussed me. When however your name came up Thor jumped at the chance to save you when he discovered I had been seeing you in mirrors."_

"_But Odin couldn't care less, his bargaining chip gone." Once again anger and pain returned to his features. _

"_No he was hurt and grieving but knew that you would come back when you were ready." She watched the projection with great interest. She could just tell it was not the real thing as there was a slight haze surrounding his fingers. "She wouldn't care who you are either."It would take more to convince him though. "She loved you. Every time I dream, I dream of a time when she was with you and you made her laugh. You made her feel special and perfect and amazing and nothing about your heritage can change that. I—She loved you." At this Loki's eyes flash with mischief._

"_You were about to say I." His smile now returned to his mouth._

"_But I said she." Samantha on the other hand did not feel like smirking._

"_But you were going to say I, Samantha do you like me?" His eye brows rose and Samantha could feel her dream self blush. At this Loki's grin grew even wider. "Blushing suits you."_

"_Well don't get use to it, I don't do it very often." She told him. _

"_You should do." A voice said behind her and as she turned the real Loki lifted up her chin to kiss her. At first Samantha's eyes remained open but they quickly closed as her belly did flips and she leaned into him. He gently began to play with her hair while the other hand gently stroked her cheek. She wrapped her arms around the back of his neck and played slightly with the tips of his jet black hair. It was a while before either of them broke apart. The prince rested his forehead on hers and his hands wrapped around her waist with a massive grin on his lips. Samantha couldn't help but grin back then she remembered who it was. She placed her hands on his shoulder and pushed him off her. Because it was unexpected Loki went flying and landed on his back._

"_Don't you dare take advantage of me." She stormed over to him._

"_My impression was you enjoyed the kiss." Loki's smug smirk had returned as he lay on the floor. He knew he was handsome and that she had enjoyed the kiss. Now he was just toying with her._

"_You a piece of work, to think I actually felt sorry for you." Samantha cursed herself._

"_Samantha." Loki immediately stood up and stepped towards her. She didn't have time to pull away as he placed his hand back on to her cheek. "Everything I told you was the truth; you are the only person in the nine realms that I can trust Samantha. Speki or not I love you."_

_She looked into his eyes and wanted to say the words back to him but she couldn't. She couldn't commit herself as she knew that she was going to have to stop him. She took hold of his hand and gently lowered it. His eyes should hurt and rejection._

"_I can't Loki, you're the bad guy and I'm one of the heroes. I don't want to hurt you but I can't love someone who has so much hate in their heart that they can justify destroying and enslaving an entire planet." She took a step back from him as the dream slowly began to change._

"_Samantha, please." She couldn't look at him. "What's happening?"_

"_I'm asleep so I've got to the end the dream to wake up, you might not want to watch this next part." She smiled sadly at him. However he took her hand in his and held it as the ice pierced her skin._

Her breaths came out in short sharp bursts and the occupants in the room turned to stare at her. She was almost certain that she had been screaming and it took a few moments to gain control of her breathing.

In the room was Thor and Fury along with Gareth and Coulson in the corner.

"Lady Speki are you alright?" Thor asked her.

"It's Samantha." Gareth growled from the corner. He did not smile at Samantha though as she had betrayed his trust. She had not told him about Loki and she could see he was hurt.

"Whoever the hell she is, I think she better start explaining." Fury cut in and Samantha knew this was going to be difficult.


	21. A wise word

"So let me get this straight, you've been seeing Loki in mirrors and in your dreams when you re live Speki's life he's your boyfriend?" Fury asked.

"Yes." Samantha just wanted to leave. She wanted to get Fear and just train and forget about Loki and the world. She also wanted to escape Gareth. He just looked at her with disgust and annoyance.

"Why didn't tell us?" Coulson asked.

"It was private." She told them bluntly.

"The moment you realised it was Loki it became our business." Fury restrained his anger. He paused for a moment. "Has he ever tried to contact you?"

"No." She said straight away even though she knew it was a lie she kept eye contact with Fury. "Listen when it comes down to it I will fight for this Earth until my last breath and no relationship from a past life will change that."

"But you love him." Gareth observed from the corner. She looked up at him as he spoke. He was looking directly at her. "Don't deny it I can see it in your eyes. As much as you fight it, Speki is part of you, you love Loki as much as she did and the sooner you realise that the better." Gareth left the room and silence followed him.

"Green makes a point Jennings. I don't doubt you will fight but you need to make sure your feelings don't comprise you." Fury said.

"I am not a solider Fury." Her voice full of disdain.

"No but you are a hero, and a hero puts the well beings of others before themselves." He walked towards the door but turned around at the last moment. "But if you don't realise that what hope is there for the rest of us?" With that comment he left and Coulson quickly followed. All that remained was her and Thor.

Samantha sighed in frustration and she lay back down on the medical unit bed.

"You look identical." Thor told her finally speaking up. He had watched the whole scene unfold without saying a word. He pulled a chair up and sat down next to her. "A part from the hair, the hair is shorter."

"What was she like?" Samantha remained looking at the ceiling listening to his deep voice.

"Like you. She and Loki were an unstoppable force and the whole of Asguard loved her. It was a city of mourning when she died."

"When I died Thor, we are the same person I'm just the 2.0 version." Thor's face remained blank at her reference. "When I was young they told me that I could be whatever I wanted to be and the sky's the limit. I was going to be a doctor and cure cancer that was the plan... then the accident... and all of this." A lump appeared in her throat as she held back tears. She wanted Loki by her side to comfort her but she ignored the thought. "I'm just a living shadow of her. The only reason you're interested in me is because of her and it's probably the only reason Loki looks at me the way he does."

"You are shaped by her but the person you are today is down to how you took that mould and made it your own." Thor sounded like Odin.

"In my dreams you are never that wise." He smirked at her.

"It's this planet, it does strange things." He shook his head but Samantha was certain that it was actually a Jane Foster he had been asking Coulson about earlier. "You are Speki as much as you are Samantha Jennings which just makes you the great person you are." He paused for a moment choosing his words carefully. "Loki will listen to you; you're the only one who could cure his madness."

"There is still a chance for Loki, I can tell someone is forcing his hand." She told Thor. She knew this is what he wanted to hear, he wanted his brother back. "He thinks you and Odin hate him."

"I could never hate him and Odin mourns for him every day" Thor says sadly.

"Well make him realise that." She hopped down off the bed and walked towards the door. "Thank you Thor, now please excuse me I owe a friend a burger."

She left the room while pressing buttons on her watch. 10 minutes later she was stood outside a door she was nervous to knock. She finally gathered up her courage though and gently rapped three times. The door opened and figure was not impressed.

"I brought McDonalds." She showed him the food.

"How did-the teleport." He nodded his head looking at the watch on her wrist. He turned his back to her and walked into the room with the door left open. "Come in"

"I hope you still like the same stuff." She gave him his usual and a few awkward minutes of silence passed between them. "I'm sorry I should have told you." He just grunted. "Look it was private and I didn't think it would concern anyone else."

"What not even your best friend?" Gareth asked.

"Why do you care so much? Yes we were going out but it doesn't change anything."

"If you can't see why I'm upset then obviously I pay way more attention to you than you do to me." He looked into his eyes and she saw it. She saw what Loki had seen and saw that Gareth wanted to be more than friends, Samantha didn't want to break his heart but she didn't like him back. As much as she wanted to say yes to Gareth and forget Loki she couldn't because you can't chose who you love. "And now I feel like an idiot."

"Gareth...you're my only friend and I don't want to lose that, I understand if you don't want me to be around anymore but I hope that isn't the case."

"Your only friend?"

"Yes" It was a moment later before he broke into a smile and carried on eating his burger.

"I can't believe you remembered my order." With that simple statement Samantha knew that Gareth had forgiven her. They carried on chatting to simple to complex matters just enjoying one another's company when Gareth said something that Samantha was surprised he had not mentioned earlier. "You know, you now refer to you and Speki as the same person. What caused the realisation?"

"When a blonde warrior gives the use-to-be goddess of wisdom, a wise word you kind of know it's the truth." She smirked at him and he smirked back before her ear pieced bleeped.

"So a big green bird told me you're the most intelligent person in the world." She head Stark say to her.

"What do you want Tony?" She sounded annoyed because she was enjoying her conversation with Gareth.

"We need you to come down to the lab; I want you to take a look at something." He cut off then and Samantha knew he would be back to whatever he was doing.

"Sorry I've been summoned." She gave a small smile to Gareth.

"It's okay, go save the world." He smiled back. She looked back at Gareth one last time before she left.

"Why did you call me Stark?" She asked once she entered the room. Banner and Stark were huddled around some plans and he beckoned her over.

"What do you make of that kiddo?" Samantha didn't answer as her mind processed all the designs and numbers on the screen. Now it was time for Nick Fury to explain a few things.


	22. A time bomb

**I have to give credit to Little April on this chapter because the dialogue used in this scene has been copied and tweaked from her story Recruited, which you should all check out. I have added in Samantha's lines and changed stuff around but Little April has seemed to remember the words for this bit so I've used her story to help me get them right. Anyway enjoy.**

Fury shortly came into the room but before he could speak Rogers stormed into the laboratory slamming a weapon down identical to the designs.

"Phase 2 is SHIELD uses the cube to make weapons," Rogers said, "Sorry, computer was moving a little slow for me." He looked at Stark and Banner

"Rogers," began Fury, shaking his head. "We gathered everything related to the Tesseract. This does not mean that we-"

"I'm sorry, Nick," Stark cut in enlarging the designs on the screen. "What does it mean?"

"I was wrong, Director. The world hasn't changed a bit." Rogers muttered with disgust.

"Did you know about this?" Banner asked Thor and Natasha as they entered the room.

"You want to think about removing yourself from this environment, doctor?" Natasha said placing her hand on her hip which Samantha noticed was the perfect position to reach for her gun.

"Oh," Banner smiled without any warmth. "I was in Calcutta. I was pretty well-removed."

"Loki is manipulating you." Natasha continued. Samantha began to realise this too.

"And you've been doing what exactly?" Banner responded.

"You didn't come here because I batted my eyelashes at you," Natasha said defensively.

"No I didn't but now that I'm here, I'm not leaving just because suddenly you get a little twitchy." He moved towards the monitor and gestured to the gun on the screen. "I'd like to know why SHIELD is using the Tesseract to build weapons of mass destruction."

"Because of him and her" Fury jabbed two fingers, one at Samantha and the other at Thor.

"Me?" Thor frowned and placed his hand on his chest offended.

"What are you talking about?" Samantha asked outraged that she caused SHIELD to even think about these weapons let alone build them.

"Last year," said Fury. "Earth had a visitor from another planet who had a grudge that levelled a small town. We learnt that not only are we alone, but that we are hopelessly, hilariously, outgunned."

"My people want nothing but peace with your planet." Thor argued.

"And then we find a reincarnated Norse Goddess being the most intelligent person in the world who with just a single thought could cause destruction and chaos" Fury continued.

"Sorry for being born Fury and causing you all this trouble." Samantha replied sarcastically her anger growing by the minute. "Like Thor said Asguard wants nothing but piece and I couldn't agree more."

"But you're not the only people out there, are you?" Samantha hated to admit he was right.

"And you're not the only threat. The world's filling up with people that can't be matched; that can't be controlled."

"Like you controlled the cube?" Rogers asked shaking his head in disgust.

"Your work with the Tesseract is what drew Loki to it. And his allies." Thor stated. "It is a signal to all the realms that the Earth is ready for a higher form of war."

"A higher form?" Rogers questioned not understanding.

"As soon as Earth started messing with things out of its control then other beings recognised this planet was worth something. Now they want a part of it and just because the human race lives here isn't going to stop them." Samantha explained to Rogers.

"You forced our hand," Fury shouted back.. "We had to come up with someth-"

"A nuclear deterent," interrupted Stark, "because that always calms everything right down."

"Remind me again how you made your fortune, Stark?" Fury was now on the attack.

"I'm sure if he still made weapons, Stark would be neck deep in-" Rogers began but Tony cut him off.

"Wait, wait. Hold on," Stark held his hand in defence. "How is this now about me?"

"I'm sorry," Rogers raised an eye brow. "Isn't everything?"

"I thought humans were more evolved than this," Thor said his nose turned up and part of Samantha agreed with him slightly but the most part thought Thor should shut up.

"Excuse me, do we come to your planet and blow stuff up?" Fury asked.

Fury and Thor began to argue while Rogers and Stark seemed to have it out for one another. Samantha kept quiet taking it all in while she watched Natasha not take her eyes off Banner. Samantha couldn't remain quiet for long though.

"WILL YOU ALL JUST SHUT UP!" She screamed and the room turned silent. "I can't even hear myself think."

"Hey kid will you let the grownups deal with this please." Stark replied lazily. That sent her over the edge and with a thought she sent Stark flying into the wall. She pinned him against the wall and the look of shock came over his face.

"I may only be 19-"

"I thought you were 17?" Stark chocked back.

"19, I had a birthday recently and those records are outdated." She spat back at him. "Like I was saying, I may only be 19 but I have proved that I can defend this planet and I am wise enough to see that this is not the moment to argue between ourselves. The threat is Loki not one another." She let Stark slump back to the floor. He quickly stood back up and wiped himself down.

"You sure you can take out your boyfriend?" Stark asked. Samantha just stared at the arc reactor in his chest and slowly began to manipulate it. Stark's face turned red but everyone was too stunned to say anything.

Thor quickly realised what Samantha was doing and pulled her away. Thor's arms wrapped around her pulled her out of her trance and Stark gasped. Samantha was pulled to the other side of the room. She was silent not believing what she had just done. It was a while before anyone spoke.

"You speak of control," Thor told the room. "Yet you court chaos."

"That's his ammo, isn't it?" Banner began to talk. "I mean… what are we? A team? No, no. We're a chemical mixture that makes chaos. We're a time-bomb."

"You," Fury's hand reached towards his gun. "need to step away."

"Why shouldn't the guy let off a little steam?" Stark, Samantha saw had recovered quickly.

"You know damn well why," Rogers told Stark as he hit Tony's hand off his shoulder. "Back off."

"Oh, I'm starting to want you to make me," Stark went head to head with the Captain.

"Yeah," Rogers taunted. "Big man in a suit of armour, take that off, and what are you?"

"Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist." Stark replied smugly.

"I know guys with none of that worth ten of you. I've seen the footage," Rogers said to Stark. "The only thing you really fight for is yourself. You're not the guy to make the sacrifice play; to lay down on the wire and let the other guy crawl over you-"

"I think I would just cut the wire," Stark said as if it was the easiest thing in the world.

"Always a way out," Steve shot back. "You better stop pretending to be a hero."

"A hero. Like you?" Stark mocked. "You're a laboratory experiment, Rogers. Everything special about you came out of a bottle."

"Put on the suit." Rogers challenged Stark. "Let's go a few rounds."

"You people are so petty," Thor laughed. "And tiny."

"Yeah," Banner jumped in. "This is a team."

"Agent Romanoff," Fury began. "Will you escort Dr. Banner back to his room-"

"Where?" Banner was beginning to turn angry. At this Samantha felt her hand creep up to Fear. "You rented my room."

"The cell was just a precaution-" Fury tried to explain.

"In case you needed to kill me," spat Banner, "but you can't. I know. I tried." Everyone remained silent waiting for him to explain. "I got low, I didn't see an end, so I put a bullet in my mouth and the other guy spit it right back out." He paused, letting his words sink in. "So I moved on. I focused on helping other people. I was good until you dragged me back into this freak show, and put everyone here at risk. You want to know my secret, Agent Romanoff? You want to know how I stay _calm_?"

Samantha's hand was now directly on Fear ready to be used.

"Dr. Banner," Rogers's voice turned military style. "Put down the sceptre."

Banner looked down at his hands as he realised what he was holding. He quickly put it back on the stand but Samantha knew that whatever Loki was doing to control Banner was working and he wasn't finished yet. A siren pierced the silence and light began to flash.

Banner put his glasses back on and returned to the screen.

"Sorry, kids," Banner joked with no humour, "you don't get to see my party trick after all."

"You have located the Tesseract?" Thor's voice was full of surprise.

"I can get there faster," Stark the one man hero.

"The Tesseract belongs on Asgard." Thor said. "No human is a match for it."

"Well that depends if you count me as human or not." Samantha told Thor.

"You're not going alone," Rogers blocked the exit.

"Are you going to stop me?" Stark laughed.

"Put on the suit," Rogers stared down Tony. "Let's find out."

"I'm not afraid to hit an old man," Stark hit back.

"Put on the suit."Rogers continued. Samantha drowned it out though as a voice entered her head.

"_Try and stay safe please Samantha; I don't want you to get hurt." _Loki's voice echoed in her ears. _"And watch out for the Hulk I can imagine even you could not subdue that beast."_

"Hey guys." Banner began but Samantha already knew what he was going to say. "The Tesseract is-"

But then he was cut off by an explosion sending Samantha to the floor.


	23. Something to fight for

Samantha's ears were ringing and her head began to pound. She slowly stood up amidst the dust and debris but nearly fell back over again only managing to grab a table in time and stopping herself falling through the hole in the floor. Her cheek was gashed and she could feel blood beginning to trickle down her face. She looked around the room to see Stark and Rogers rush off while Fury turned to look at her and Thor. The sound of the Hulk echoed throughout the carrier.

"You two are probably the only ones on this ship that can control the Hulk, I think you know what the order is." He watched the two leave but quickly Samantha had to use the wall for support and to guide her along. Thor noticed.

"Samantha are you alright?" He walked back down the corridor and grabbed hold of her.

"I think I have a concussion" She told the two Thor's. "I'm no good right now, go and get the Hulk."

"I can't leave you like this." Thor said. "You are bleeding."

"Don't worry that's just a gash. Fury was right if anyone can stop the Hulk it's the god of thunder." She told him trying to get her words out but she could hear the slurring of them. "Now go." She gave Thor a little push and with one quick look back he was gone.

She slowly carried on down the corridor with the world spinning around her. She heard the panic ensue on the radio. Engine one was down if another went then the whole ship was going down. Then there were hostiles on board dressed as SHIELD agents and to top it all off there was a big green rage monster smashing the place up.

Samantha drew her hand around Fear giving her something to focus on. By the time she reached the end of the corridor she could walk without support but she was still in trouble. All this yet no one had been to check on Loki yet. She changed the direction she was heading in.

"Samantha." She heard Gareth call behind her. He quickly caught up with her with his gun ready to shoot. He saw the blood and grabbed hold of her face. "You're hurt."

"Yes I am but we can worry about that later." She pulled his hand away from her face. "No one has been to check on Loki yet which is where I intend to go now."

"You need to see a doctor, you're wobbling around the place."

"I know I am but I'll manage." They turned the corner and were met with 4 SHIELD agents that Samantha could tell weren't SHIELD agents. Samantha tried to throw them to the floor with her mind but they only stumbled back a few steps, stupid concussion she thought.

She low kicked the one right next to her while Gareth punched another one straight in the jaw. She saw another reach for his gun so she threw Fear into his hand and his screams were loud and horrible. He blacked out from the pain and Samantha summoned Fear back into her hand. Gareth disposed of the last hostile and they quickly moved on.

Agent Coulson ran past them with a gun similar to the one Rogers had shown earlier, in his hand.

"I hope those are just for show." She told Gareth following Coulson. Just before they reached the door another group of mercenaries surround them. Samantha began to regain some control again and sent one flying but that was all she could manage. However Gareth had it covered and with three shots each solider was out cold or wimping on the floor.

"Hey if you get that good using a spear I had to get that good using a gun." He smirked at her as they entered the room. Samantha's head was still swimming and taking out those oafs hadn't helped her.

Once inside they saw Thor standing in the glass cage that once occupied Loki with Loki himself stood by the controls. Something wasn't right but Samantha couldn't put her finger on it being that she was still spinning slightly.

"Move away please." Coulson pointed the weapon at Loki which Samantha didn't like but had no choice but to let him. Loki's eyes flashed to hers and her heart fluttered. His eyes then fixed on the blood pouring from her cut and the way she was leaning on the barrier to keep her up right and he knew that she wasn't okay. His eyes showed worry and panic but once Gareth pointed his gun at him his eyes filled with anger.

"I think you should back away now." Samantha stood back and watched. This wasn't right there was something about Loki. Thor was looking at her trying to send a silent message, if she was thinking straight she would have understood but she just couldn't.

"You like this?" Coulson said admiring the weapon he was holding. "We started working on the prototype after you sent the Destroyer. Even I don't know what it does." He flicked a switch and the weapon became alive. "Want to find out?"

Then Samantha realised what was wrong with Loki but she realised too late.

Gareth was sent flying towards the other side of the room by the real Loki then he stabbed Coulson in the back. Both Samantha and Thor screamed at the same time and Samantha threw Loki to the side with a thought and stumbled to Coulson's side. She tried to stop the bleeding but she knew the wound was fatal.

"Now how does this thing work?" She heard Loki say by the controls. Samantha tried to throw him again but the pure surge of energy was gone. He pressed a button. "Have fun getting out of this one brother." Samantha could only watch as Thor was thrown off the ship.

"Loki stop this." She stood up to face him even though she nearly fell straight back down. "Please just stop, look around you and see all the distress you're causing what more do you want?"

"Can't you see that I'm doing this for us?" He asked pleading with his eyes. "We can rule this world together."

"Loki please just listen to me." She then screamed in pain as something zoomed past her arm and took part of her skin. Loki then pushed her to the side and landed on top of her as another bullet flew above them which would have landed in the back of Samantha's head. For a moment they just looked into each other's eyes, he had just saved her life she thought. Their faces were just inches apart, he brought his hand up and wiped away the blood that ran down her face. He quickly stood up though and then punched the guy who had shot Samantha, through a wall even though it was one of his own men but then Loki was blasted through a wall himself.

"Oh that's what it does." Coulson smiled to himself. She looked at the hole where Loki had been shot through but he was now gone. She looked over to Gareth and saw that he was slowly coming to then Samantha turned her attention to Coulson on the floor who lay a metre from where she was.

"I'm sorry." She whispered to him. She felt a burn in the back of her throat as she fought tears.

"You have nothing to be sorry for." Coulson replied. She took his hand and squeezed it. This is when the medical team arrived and she was rushed off before she could protest.

"Agent Coulson is down." She heard in her ear piece as she sat on the medical bed getting her cheek stitched up. Her senses had returned, one advantage of the whole God thing was a fast recovery.

"A medical team is on its way to your location." Someone in the control room told Fury.

"They're here." His voice was lifeless. "They called it." Samantha remained silent as she let the words sink in.

Agent Coulson was dead.

She should have known it was a projection, she should have warned him earlier. She refused to let him die in vain though and a new found fire burned in her belly.


	24. Earth's Mightiest Heroes

"He didn't go by himself Stark." Samantha interrupted the conversation going on between Rogers and Stark in the room where what seemed like days but only an hour or so ago, she was watching Coulson get killed. "He was doing his job."

"He was out of his league and it's not in his job description. He was an idiot" Tony ranted but Samantha knew he only did it out of grief.

"Is this the first time you've lost a solider?" Steve asked. His eyes became glazy as he was filled with memories of his lost friends.

"We are not soldiers." Stark now directed his anger at Steve.

"We're not even heroes." Samantha told tell quietly. "A hero was Coulson who put his needs before others. We just squabbled and attacked one another. Well you lot can carry on fighting like children but I for one am damn certain not going to let Coulson die in vain. Loki may be a God but we can take him and his stupid army"

"Ma'am, there's only one God, and I'm pretty sure he doesn't dress like that." Rogers told her.

"I am not taking orders off Fury" Stark declared.

"Neither am I." For once Rogers agreed with Stark.

"Fury's got the same blood on his hands as Loki does. But right now we need to put that behind us if we want to make sure the Earth survives." She said. A silence followed but Samantha could tell that both men were ready. "Loki needs a power source—"

"He made it personal." Stark muttered bitterly. "He took Clint then killed Coulson, he hit us at home."

"Because he's trying to break us apart." Rogers said.

"Yes that's all great but he knows he has to take us out to win right?" Samantha began to follow Stark's line of thoughts as he continued. "He wants to beat us and been seen doing it, he wants an audience."

"Yeah I know I caught him in Germany." Rogers nodded his head at the memory.

"That was just the preview" Samantha muttered.

"But tonight's opening night." Stark carried on for her. "Loki's a full-tailed diva. He wants flowers and parades. He wants a monument built in the sky with his name plastered in lig-" Tony paused for a moment and Samantha realised what he had thought. Loki you- "Son of a bitch"

Stark's words were perfect match for Samantha's thoughts.

"I'll get the others." Once they decided the basics Samantha left the two to begin planning more in depth, to find Natasha. She found her looking after Clint who after hitting him hard in the head had regained control of himself. She knocked on the door and was granted entry. "We leave in ten minutes. We know where Loki is and if we don't get there in time, well, be prepared to fight." She turned to leave but Clint words brought her back into the room.

"He always talked about you." Samantha slowly turned around to face Barton. Natasha made some excuse that she had to go grab a few more guns but Samantha knew she was giving them privacy. "But not just Speki though but as Samantha as well."

"Loki isn't really the person to talk about his feelings like that." She told him.

"No it was never you personally but he would always refer to you one way or another. Whether that be a mutter like _only she would find this funny_ or _what I wouldn't give to see her face now_." Barton was looking at her watching her reaction.

"That could have been anybody." She told him.

"He would also give us specific instructions to never harm you." Barton stood up and headed towards the door.

"Why are you telling me this? Is it so I don't come and fight because I'm too young?" She asked the assassin.

"No, I'm telling you this so you can manipulate his feelings for you." He grabbed his bow. "Just bear that in mind next time you or one of us are up against him." He left the room to leave Samantha to her thoughts. She looked at her watch and realised that she needed to be at the plane. She wanted to just teleport to Stark towers but Tony and Steve had a plan and because she trusted she went along with it.

"Samantha where are going?" Gareth asked her as he ran up to her. He had a nice black eye coming in from early.

"What I should have done a long time ago." She hugged him and he wrapped her in his arms.

"You're leaving aren't you?" He whispered in her ear.

"Yes but I will be coming back." She pulled away. "This time I promise to say goodbye but right now is not the time." She smiled at him as she walked away and he smiled back. It was a sad smile though without his usual glint to it.

"I hope one of you know how to pilot these things because I have no hope." Rogers said once they reached the plane and were all inside.

"That would be me." Barton stepped up to the pilot seat and Natasha joined him in the cockpit.

"How's Stark doing?" Rogers asked her. Samantha closed her eyes and imagined herself back to the floor where Potts had once taken her to fix a small electrical problem when she was working for SHIELD a year ago. Coulson had needed to talk to Stark about something and they were in the area to take Hughes down so she got invited over to go to fix something as Tony was too busy making the world green to do anything about it.

She appeared in the room to the side of the scene. Stark was behind the bar while Loki watched him with disgust.

"What have I to fear?" Loki asked.

"The Avengers." Stark replied casual while pouring himself a drink. "It's what we call ourselves, sort of like a team."Earth's Mightiest Heroes" type thing.

"Yes, I've met them." Loki began to smile but this was not a smile Samantha liked. It was patronising and menacing.

"Yeah, takes us a while to get any traction, I'll give you that one. But let's do a head count here: your brother the demi-god;" Loki flinched and looked away when his brother was mentioned. Samantha watched as Tony slipped something onto his wrists. "A super soldier, a living legend who kind of lives up to the legend; a man with breath-taking anger management issues; your girlfriend who can knock a grown man out cold with just a single thought" Loki turned around to look back at Stark fury in his eyes when he mentioned Samantha. Tony knew he had struck a chord and carried on with pleasure. "A couple of master assassins, and you, big fella, you've managed to piss off every single one of them.

"That was the plan." Loki begins to smirk again seemingly unfazed.

"Not a great plan." Tony took his drink and came out in front of the bar. " When they come, and they will, they'll come for you.

"I have an army." Loki replied confidently.

"We have a Hulk." Stark said not missing a beat.

"Ithought the beast had wandered off... "Loki sneered at Stark.

"You're missing the point! There's no throne, there is no version of this where you come out on top. Maybe your army comes and maybe it's too much for us but it's all on you." He paused and Samantha could see the passion in his eyes. "Because if we can't protect the Earth, you can be damned well sure we'll avenge it!"

Samantha re opened her eyes to see Rogers staring at her.

"2 minutes" Barton shouted from the front.

"Either way this goes, we've still got a job to do so let's get ready." Samantha told Rogers and she wouldn't have it any other way.

**Sorry I had to just get that line in with Captain America about being only one God because I forgot to put it in early. I'm uncertain if it works but it's in there now. Anyway thanks again for all the reviews.**


	25. A choice

"We're too late." Barton said form the front.

The quinjet flew in and started to shot immediately at the foreign intruders. Samantha heard Stark over the intercom as he led a group right into the path of Barton who shot them down. They then ascended to the top of Stark tower to see Loki and Thor fighting.

Before anyone could react Loki blasted a wing with his sceptre and the group of superheroes were sent hurtling towards the ground. Samantha focused her mind and helped the descent of the quinjet and with the help of Barton's flying skill they landed, somewhat roughly.

All four were shot outside and they quickly became occupied.

Samantha threw Fear and it impaled the driver of one of those hover crafts which caused it to crash and the other alien to run around screaming while covered in flames. She summoned Fear back into her hands and went against 5 of the soldiers already on the ground. She used her spear as a pole as she kicked each one in the head with enough force to send them all hurtling backwards. They kept coming though and Samantha knocked a line out with just a thought. Police sirens now could be heard in the distance and Samantha could make out the sound of Iron Man taking down the aliens above them.

She saw Captain America tell the police something before taking out 6 more of the enemy. His shield was truly indestructible she thought. The aliens in their area soon began to die down and she re grouped with everyone. Thor had now joined them on the ground. No one had any major injuries yet but the battle was only beginning.

"Hey guys I'm bringing the party to you." They all heard Stark say in their ear but when he appeared around the corner Samantha didn't feel like going to one of Stark's parties.

"I don't see how that's a party?" Natasha commented. Chasing Stark was what Samantha could only describe as a gigantic armoured worm. It had razor sharp teeth and looked out for the kill.

"Stark you can't take that out, you'll use up all you're energy." She noticed he was wearing a new suit.

"Thanks kiddo JARVIS has all ready warned me about this but do you have another other ideas?"

"No but it looks like Bruce might." She said and everyone turned to look in the direction Samantha was facing. Heading towards them was Banner on a moped in some clothes too big for him.

"I'm sorry about earlier." He says once he reached them. "I can sometimes be like that. But I'm here now and I want to help." All of the group just look at each other. Samantha now became aware of the giant worm heading straight towards them. Banner noticed too and started to walk towards it.

"Banner, you might want to get angry right about now." The Captain suggested worried that he was going to get himself killed.

"Want to know my secret Cap, I'm always angry." He instantly transformed into the Hulk and punch straight down on the armoured worm. It was killed simultaneously and the group knew this was the Hulk they could rely on. Tony flew down to join the group as wave after wave of aliens came through the portal accompanied by more giant worms.

The group looked out as a circle. Natasha was reloading her gun; Hawkeye aiming a new arrow; Hulk roaring; Captain America securing his shield; Iron man heating up his plasma gun; Thor preparing his hammer and Samantha twirling Fear ready to strike. They were the Avengers.

"Call it Captain." Stark said.

"All right, listen up! Until we can close that portal up there, what we need is containment. Barton: I want you on that roof, eyes on everything. Call out patterns and strays. Stark: you've got the perimeter. Anything gets more than three blocks out, you turn it back or you turn it to ash." Rogers turned into Captain mode without a hesitation.

"Buckle up Legolas" Stark told Barton before picking him up and flying away with him.

"Thor: you've got to try and bottleneck that portal, slow them down." Rogers continued. "You've got the lightning - light the bastards up!" Thor nodded before swinging his mighty hammer and then he was a blur in the sky as he rocketed off to the Empire State building. Rogers then turned to Samantha. "You are probably the only with enough knowledge to close that portal. Get up there and stop whatever Loki is doing, don't let him get to you Samantha. Remember you're the hero and he's the villain." Samantha nodded her head, Rogers was right. He turned around to Natasha "You and me: we stay here on the ground, keep the fighting here. And Hulk: smash!"

The green monster smiled with glee and it wasn't long before he was doing just that.

Samantha readied herself before jumping aboard a hover craft to take her to the top of Stark industries. Faster than an elevator she thought.

She stabbed both of the aliens on board at the same time using both ends of her spear. She quickly extracted it and used the driver's body, lurched over the wheel, to direct it to the top. She timed her fall carefully and landed in a forward roll and watched as the hover craft she was only moments ago crashed into a nearby building.

She got up and looked around. She was stood on a little balcony and she could see the jet streaming into the sky creating the portal was on the roof. She headed to the doors but was stopped by someone pulling her back around to face them.

"I told you to stay safe." Loki said to her, still holding on to her arm. "Since when did entering a war and fighting constitute as safe?"

"You gave me no choice." She shook her arm out of his and placed Fear into his stomach. "Besides you do not tell me what to do. Now if you'll excuse me." She began to walk away not breaking eye contact but his hand grabbed her hand that was holding Fear.

"Not as quick as you use to be" Loki told her. "Samantha you always have a choice."

"Not where you are concerned. My feelings and thoughts towards you were already decided before I was born. And no matter how much I try to fight it I know that if it was just Samantha Jennings then I would probably still feel the exact same way about you." She shouted at Loki. "I never had a choice about all this Loki. You forced my hand." She began to cry at this point and she felt his grip loosen. "I love you Loki but watching you tear the world apart is too much."

"I'm doing this for us Samantha." His eyes were now sad as he watched the pain he was causing her.

"Is there an 'us' Loki? You just see me as Speki, not as Samantha." She broke the eye contact and looked away. It was too much for Loki to bear and he wrapped her in his arms ready to protect her from the world.

"Samantha when I first saw you, yes it was because I was looking for Speki. But then I fell in love with Samantha Jennings." He kissed her forehead. "The fact that you are Speki reincarnated is a blessing because it led me to you." She pulled her head back and looked into Loki's emerald eyes.

"How can I believe one known for lying?" She asks with a smile playing on her lips.

"Well would you believe this?" He reached down to kiss her and she reached up to kiss him but before their lips met Samantha whispered.

"I'm sorry Loki but you really did leave me no choice." She sends him flying across the room with a thought, holding on to the staff that was once in his possession. All tears had gone from Samantha's face. "You don't have dreams about you every night and not pick up a few things."

"That was all an act?" His voice had turned hard with anger at being tricked like that. He stood up and slowly approached her.

"There was some truth in there." Samantha stood her ground. Agent Barton's advice had come in handy but she had liked Loki holding her too much than needed to be said.

"Oh yeah which parts?" Loki asked. He tried to hide the pride in his eyes but Samantha could see it there. He was proud of her being able to fool him like that.

"I'll let you guess." Loki lunges but Samantha shot him with blue energy from his staff. He flew across the room and landed with a loud thud against a marble wall. The wall was cracked and Samantha could see that Loki was out cold but he wouldn't stay that way for long. She sheathed Fear and rushed up to the roof with Loki's staff knowing that is anything could close the portal, that would be it.


	26. Sorting the Truth from the Lies

"Selvig step away from the machine." Samantha shouted at the scientist. He just laughed at her. Remembering how Natasha had gotten Barton back to his senses, she punched Selvig straight across the jaw.

She turned her attention back to the machine. She tried to input some numbers but she knew that the one wrong number and this thing could blow and leave the portal open forever. Something didn't feel right though and she found herself closing her eyes and standing in the SHIELD control room.

"Director Fury, the council has made a decision." An official looking America was sat talking to Fury with a few other people surrounding him.

"I recognise the council has made a decision, but given that it's a stupid-ass decision, I've elected to ignore it." Fury shot back.

"Well it is not your decision" The American shot back.

"Sir we have a pilot not cleared for takeoff on the run way." Gareth told Fury who quickly proceeded to rush outside. Samantha glanced at the screen to see which type of plane was taking off. They were going to nuke NYC. Her eyes shot back open and she began to talk to the group.

"We may have a slight problem." She said staring at the machine. "They're sending a nuke to stop the threat spreading. I don't know about you but I think that's a bit unfair."

"A nuke?" Stark asked.

"Yep and I would say a minimum of 2 minutes until it arrives."

"Great just add that to the list." Natasha muttered.

"You can close the portal by touching it with Loki's staff." Selvig told Samantha while lying on the floor. She looked at him and noticed his eyes had returned to a normal colour. "The force of the two meeting will close it."

"Guys I can close the portal but-"Samantha began to say.

"Leave it open." Stark said. Samantha knew this is what would happen but she still didn't like it.

"Stark this is a one way trip." She said.

"Stark what are you doing?" Rogers asked.

"Well if they send us a nuke then I might as well make use of it." Samantha looked out towards the statue of Liberty to see Iron Man carrying the missile upwards.

No words could be said. Stark was taking one for the team and the others knew that they couldn't persuade him out of it. He disappeared into the unknown and soon an explosion main frame that Samantha knew had just been blown up.

"Come on Stark" She whispered. She needed to close the portal to stop the nuclear radiation and debris falling through but there was still a chance he had made it. She waited until the last moment but she-wait, something was falling through the portal and she could make it out to be Stark.

He was safe and knowing he was back in this realm she shoved Loki's staff into the glowing ball of energy and was shot backwards with the outward force. She looked up from where she was lying to see the portal close. They had done it.

She stood up and turned to look for the rest of the team when she saw Stark still falling. Come on use your thrusters she thought but he was still free falling. She tried to slow him down but he was moving too fast.

Then the Hulk came out of nowhere and grabbed him. He slowly guided him back down to the ground where Rogers and Thor surrounded him. She saw them rip off his helmet but there was still no movement form Stark. It can't end like this Samantha thought.

The Hulk's roar echoed around the streets and Samantha saw Tony come back to life with a jump.

"What just happened? Please tell me no one kissed me" She heard Stark say over the intercom.

"We won." Rogers told him.

"All right, hey! All right good job guys. Let's just not come in tomorrow; let's just take a day." Stark told them bringing a chuckle to her lips. She turned to Selvig who was watching her.

"Thank you." She said.

"If it wasn't for me that machine wouldn't even be up and running." He said bitterly.

"If it wasn't for Loki." She corrected him. "Speaking of which I better go find him."

She left the doctor to his thoughts while she took the stairs back down the Stark's living area. There was a massive dent in the floor where something had hit the ground several times with great force but Loki was nowhere to be seen.

"I know you're in here." She shouted to the air. She pulled Fear out aware of the anger in Loki's eyes after she had tricked him. Something hit her around the back of the head and she went flying. She landed on a wall with a loud thud. She lifted her hand to the back of her head as she stood up, expecting blood but was grateful that being a reincarnated God had given her an extra thick skull.

"Which parts were true?" Loki hissed angrily at her. He was stood where she had been stood moments before, before he had launched her across the room.

"Now that would be telling." She went to kick Loki but he deflected her leg and punched her in the gut. He then grabbed her by the neck and pushed her against the wall with another loud smack.

"But you're not exactly in a position to decide what I know and what I don't know." He sneered at her. She kneed him in the stomach then head butted his nose that already looked damage from when something had attacked him earlier. He stumbled back and as his head went down Samantha kicked him around the face knocking him to the floor.

"Now neither are you." She said back. She placed Fear on his chest but he swept his arm out catching her off guard and sending her to the floor. She felt her breath leave her as Loki's foot stepped on to her chest. And with his other foot his kicked Fear out of her hands.

"Let's try this again shall we, which parts were true?" She placed her hands on his foot and twisted so that he too was on the floor. She leapt off the floor and summoned Fear back into her hands but Loki was back on his feet as well.

"Why do you care so much?" She asked. They both slowly began to circle one another.

"Because I have already lost this war." He shouted. "I am not going to lose you too."

"You never lost me." She told him. This time it was the truth and she knew that Loki released it as well. "You just misplaced me when you went psycho and decided that you had the right to rule the Earth. You made this happen."

She swung Fear and caught him on the cheek but when she came around to hit again he grabbed it and yanked it towards him and with it, Samantha as well. All malice and hate left his eyes when he looked into hers. His arm came around her back and his other hand came up and gently stroked her cheek following the pattern of the stitches from her gash.

"I am sorry Samantha." He whispered to her. He leaned down and kissed her and she gave in and kissed him back. She loved the feel of his lips and the way he held her and the way he made her feel. She loved Loki and she knew what must be done next.

"I know you are sorry to me." She whispered once they eventually broke apart. "All of what I said early was the truth. So forgive me for what I am about to do but it needs to be done. I love you Loki and this isn't the end, I promise." His eyes were confused before she gently tapped his forehead and the God of Mischief and Lies fell asleep using the same trick he had once used on her. She placed him back in the crater and called to the others. "I've got Loki he's in Stark tower. Hurry I think he's about to wake up."

The group quickly joined her and they surrounded Loki as he woke up. She place Fear near Loki's throat but it was a half hearted effort and when Loki awoken he looked at Stark

"If it's all the same to you, I think I'll have that drink now." Loki then turned his emerald eyes back to Samantha and she knew where the next chapter in her life lead.

**Sorry to say guys I think the next chapter is the last But good news I plan to do a sequel :D anyway this sequel I would probably start after my exams which is in three weeks. I'll most likely do a preview in the next chapter though or maybe a cheeky chapter on the end of this story. Thanks for all the reviews; I'm so glad people like Samantha so much and her as a couple with Loki. I hope the ending lives up to your expectations**


	27. The Next Chapter

**Before I start I just want to say there are just some cruel people in the world. Instead of offering constructive criticism and helping me improve if I'm that bad, some have just decided to slate this story with no heart. Need I remind people this is Fanfiction, don't expect me to be the next JK Rowling. Also the characters are my interpretations if don't like it, don't read it. The fact that someone took their time and wrote the longest review I've ever had just to push me down has just made me come back for more. If you thought my story was the worst Fanfiction or story you've ever read then why even bother commenting on it? Out of 48 reviews that is the only bad one I have received so sorry for being democratic but I think that entitles me to believe this story is worth a sequel.**

**To those of you have always read this story and given me nothing but support I cannot tell you how grateful I am. I didn't want to start on a negative note but the fact this one anomalous reviewer was 'ceebs to sign in' kind of gave me no choice but to include it now. Anyway it will be three weeks until the sequel is up but first I think I should finish this one first, so allons y...**

"Superheroes in New York City? Give me a break." A silver haired man with sun glasses and a moustache told the reporter and Samantha couldn't help but smile at the guy. She was in her room gathering up her belongings off the ship before she left.

"This time its good bye isn't it" She turned around to Gareth standing in the door way, it was a stamen not a question. She just nodded her head; this would be the hardest part.

"You always knew this is how would end." A sad smile crossed her face. "It's the next chapter."

"I know I just don't want you to leave." He told her.

"I know you don't but hey if the world ever needs us again, fingers crossed it won't, I'm sure Fury will find a way to contact everyone." Gareth just laughed and pulled in her into a hug. She wrapped her arms around his waist and just savoured the moment. Gareth had been there for her and when she finally thought she was getting him back she would have to let him go.

"Samantha that's everything I—" Banner walked into the room but stopped when he saw Samantha wrapped in Gareth's arms. The two broke apart and Samantha turned towards the doctor. "I could have forgotten—"

"No it's okay Bruce. It's time to go anyway." She picked up her back containing everything she owned and slung it across her back. She was still in her armour but for where she was going it kind of seemed the appropriate clothing. "Bye Gareth."

"See you around Samantha." He smiled and stepped back as Samantha stood next to Banner. She waved Gareth good bye and he watched as Samantha pressed the button on her watch and the two disappeared.

In an instant the two were standing in central park with the rest of the group.

"Until next time." Banner told her then walked off to Stark where she assumed is where his next story lay. Stark gave her a quick salute but in a mock army way. Samantha smiled and gave one back.

"It was an honour to have you on the team Samantha." Rogers came over and told her.

"And it was an honour to be under the command of Captain America." She shook his head before he headed off to talk to Stark.

"I'm guessing you two are having that long overdue holiday." She smirked as Barton and Natasha came over to her.

"Well Fury's been promising it for a long time so we thought we would take the opportunity while we can." Natasha smirked back at her.

"I wouldn't recommend England just because you wouldn't get through customs with a bow and arrow." Barton chuckled slightly.

"Need I ask where you plan to go?" Barton asked raising an eye brow.

"I think you already know the answer to that question." Samantha told him then walked over to meet Thor who was stood with Loki. Loki just watched her and she knew he was angry about putting him to sleep. Loki was handcuffed with something covering his mouth meaning Loki could only communicate with his eyes.

"Are you ready?" Thor asked her. Samantha nodded and Thor pulled out the Tesseract in a glass tube with holders on the end. Thor held one end out to Loki who paused for a moment then placed his hand on it. He looked away from Samantha not knowing what would happen next.

She placed her hand on Loki's ready to travel with him. Earth was her home but she needed to learn about her heritage. She knew that Loki just needed to be brought back from the brink of Darkness and if anyone could do it, it would most likely be her.

Loki looked down at her hand then back up to her eyes. His eyes were full of disbelief for only a second but then returned to the hardened exterior that was there only moments before. She kept eye contact with him as she felt the atoms of her body pulled apart as they were transported to Asguard: The beginning of the next chapter in the life of Samantha Jennings.

**The 7****th**** Warrior preview:**

Samantha Jennings couldn't believe how much her life had changed in the span of two years. Firstly she had lost her mum in a car crash then been shipped off to live with her dad in America. Next she discovered she was a reincarnated Norse Goddess which meant she possessed all her powers and abilities. Then she lost her dad and took down an international criminal followed by saving the world with a group of superheroes called the Avengers, from her- somewhat loose term-'boyfriend'. Now she resided in the palace in Asguard reading books in the great library discovering more about the life she now lived.

At first when she returned the views were mixed as some treated her like an old friend while others were full caution and stayed clear. After 6 months some still had doubts but most accepted her. She even had a new nick name of the 7th warrior. Being that Sif, the warriors three, Thor and Loki were warriors of the kingdom she had been adopted as the 7th warrior. Speaking of Loki though things were definitely complicated.

Once she, Thor and Loki arrived Odin punished Loki by looking him in a cage that only she or himself could unlock. To be given this much responsibility straight away frightened Samantha but then Odin explained. He had been watching Samantha and believed she would be able to tell when he had truly reformed; that only she could see past his tricks and lies and she was not to let him out until he had truly seen the area of his ways. That's a lot of pressure Samantha thought.

"What book is it today?" Loki asked from next to her. She didn't even jump expecting him to be there. Even though Loki was imprisoned and to an extent sleeping, his mind was still conscious and he could project himself using his old trick. So everyday Loki would find her in the library and just talk to her. She knew he was trying to get her to release him but she also knew that he was not ready.

"The creation of the nine realms." Samantha didn't even look up from her book.

"You were reading that one last week." He said standing behind her and reading over her shoulder.

"I know but I like the story." She closed the book and swivelled around to face him. "So how's prison life?"

"Boring as usual." Loki smirked but she could see the annoyance in his eyes every time she mentioned his confinement.

"Good." Samantha smiled and went to one of the shelves. Loki followed her. "There was this book I was reading and there was this picture I wanted to ask you about." She found it and summoned in down with a thought as it gently landed in her hand. She opened it on the page she wanted and pointed the picture. "Where is that?" She watched as Loki scanned the page. "I recognise it but the next page was ripped out so it didn't elaborate on where the picture was."

"That is a picture of Valhalla." He told her looking into her eyes to see her reaction.

"Interesting." She closed the book shut and looked back into his eyes. He still made her heart jump and she wanted to reach out and kiss him but being as he was a projection she would fall straight through. Samantha blushed from having these thoughts and put her head down as she returned to her seat.

"I love it when you blush." Loki told her smirking and she knew he was trying to get her to blush again.

"Well I'm glad someone likes it." She muttered to herself before Thor stormed in. He stopped in his tracks when he saw Loki standing with her.

"Thor, like I always say, this is a projection. The real Loki is still in his cell snoring like a baby." She told the God of Thunder.

"What do you mean by snoring like a baby?" Thor asked confused.

"Earth expression." Samantha waved her hand for him to ignore it. Loki on the other hand did not look amused for the way he had just described her.

"Very well." Thor forget she had even said anything. "I need you ready. There has been a disagreement between the Dwarves and us and being as our old negotiator is in a cell and not the dwarves favourite Asguardian, I need you there to talk things through."

"Give me 5 minutes." Thor nodded and left the room. Samantha turned around to Loki. "Any advice?"

"The dwarves are wise and treat them as such." He told her.

"Don't miss me too much." Samantha shouted over her shoulder as she left the room and followed Thor to the Bifrost.


End file.
